Fable of Death
by Katlana Child
Summary: Since the Hero King took reign, Albion has lived in peace and even advanced in Industry. However, once the reign of the King ended, a corrupt one took his place. Now it is up to Prince Mal to save and restore honor to Albion's name. Can he do it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I did mention that I was starting a new story and I just wanted to get some insight. Is this something you would be interested in reading? **

**For this story, I'm planning a bunch of action, sword fights, and even some fantasy. The story is a combination of Lionsgate's 'Fable 3' and EA's 'Cause of Death'. Since I don't really want to make this a crossover, mainly because I like staying around the Cause of Death boards, this will only reside on this board. But keep in mind, Fable 3 doesn't belong to me; it belongs to Lionsgate. Also, I would like to state that I do follow the Fable 3 plot and I do use some lines, but really, the only line that is totally from the game is 'Teach Me To Be A Hero.' The rest is made up on the spot and I am taking out a few of the 'enhancements' that Fable 3 does offer, mainly because it is a game and some things, such as teleporting to the Sanctuary, just doesn't seem too realistic.**

**There are mythical creatures in this story, such as Balverines, Hobbes, Banshees, Sand Furries, and Hollow Men. I will explain each of these as I get to them. **

**I suggest you do play Fable 3, though. It's similar to Sims, I guess you can say. You go on quests while following a story line. Your choices do effect the outcome of the game. You can also have your own families and adopt children, as well as have them. It is rated M for violence, sexual themes, and horror scenes. **

**The plot of Fable 3, 'You play as a Prince (or Princess) who must defeat their older brother, who has sent the mythical land of Albion into peril.'**

**So, basically, I just decided to throw Cause of Death characters into the mix and you end up with Fable of Death!**

**This story will take awhile, I can guarantee it! The game takes two days to finish if you play non-stop, so of course, the story will take awhile.**

**((Let me also remind you that I am still new to writing action scenes. :) )) **

**I might as well end here. Tell me what you think and if you'd like to read more. The future chapters will be MUCH longer, just to let you all know. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Fable of Death

_Once upon a time, there lived a Hero King, who ruled proudly over Albion, a lone country separated from the rest of the world. Now, this country had been in turmoil several times before the Hero King took control. Whether it be the gruesome Balverines or the murmuring Hobbes, Albion was always in danger._

_The Hero King fought many battles in his youth, even destroying the king who had ruled before; an evil man named Lucien. However, this brave hero wasn't alone. He had the help of a blind seer who gave him insight about his quests and assisted him with problems._

"And do you know who the Hero King is?" an older man asked as he sat before a tiny prince.

"My daddy!" the prince replied happily. His sandy hair barely reached above his electric blue eyes. He reached for his wooden sword, attached to his back and whipped it out. "Teach me to be a hero, Sir Walter!"

Sir Walter chuckled. His voice, similar to the prince's, was thick with a British accent. His once dark hair was now streaked with grey. A scruffy beard dominated his chin and he held a large sword with him at all times; the sword nearly bigger than the young prince himself!

Sir Walter was a large man who worked under the rule of the Hero King, though he had become more of a father figure to the prince, Malachi Fallon. Walter was also part of the royal guard, and set to be Mal's guardian.

"Teach me to be a hero," was a phrase Walter constantly heard from the young prince, and every time he had to turn Mal down, due to age, he assured him that they would start training when he reached 13. Little did they know that Mal would desperately need the training right as it was given to him.

On the eve of his 13th birthday, the Hero King fell ill. He called his two sons and Walter to his bedside as the last hours drew near.

Logan, Mal's older, more clever brother, bowed before his dying father. "Father...There must be a cure down in the village. Let me fetch it for you," he said, but the Hero King shook his head.

"I've lived an eventful life," the king assured hoarsely, "and I'm ready to finally rejoin your mother. Logan...I need you to take rule over our kingdom. I need you to make sure harm never finds its way into the peoples' life."

Logan seemed taken aback, but nothing more than that. He nodded slightly. "I shall do my duty, Father," he replied quietly and bowed once more.

Walter gently nudged Mal to the king's side and he smiled weakly. "Malachi," he said. "Come...Don't be shy."

Mal stepped towards his father and also bowed. "What shall I do, Father?" he asked nervously. The Hero King chuckled and closed his eyes as he spoke.

"My son...Theresa informed me of the power you hold...You are my successor..."

"But Logan is king..."

The Hero King chuckled once more. "Not to the throne...But to the people. You are their hero, my son. You will carry on my legacy."

Mal's eyes sparkled. To be Albion's Hero; that was all he ever wanted.

"Yes, Father...I will!" Mal bowed again. "Thank you, Father."

"Logan," the Hero King replied slowly, "Please take your brother to his room and stay there until Walter comes back. You both are very good kids and I know you'll carry on my legacy, just as I started it."

After the Hero King had passed and Logan (at age 17) had been crowned, Mal began his training, delivering swift blows to Walter, who blocked them easily with his sword. Gradually, the prince exceeded in battle while King Logan traveled about the world. It wasn't until weeks before Mal's 17th birthday that things went horribly, horribly wrong.

Well, almost everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow...This chapter is pretty long...Close to 2.5K.**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-mozzi-girl**  
**I'm glad you're liking it! And I did some research...Or at least somewhat hear from some gamers, that Albion used to be in England. I heard that it was actually real, but then again, my sources aren't completely reliable. But it does explain why everyone in the game has British Accents. :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**-Breezyfan**  
**Hey! I'm glad you're liking the story already! :D The middle-aged theme is to die for, in my opinion. I love it! :D Thanks for reviewing!**

**Okay, so I have to correct myself before moving on; I said that the game originally came for Lionsgate. I was wrong. Fable comes from LionHead Studios.**

**Also, I am experiencing Writer's Block with all of my stories at the moment, though I am gathering ideas. And, my brother pulled the plug on my computer as I was typing even more of Fable of Death and now I have to start over from a certain point in the story.**

**I will inform you all that Natara is going to make an appearance SOON! She won't come in for the next couple of chapters, but she is coming. :)**

**Now, onto a more serious matter. Has anyone seen Legend of Korra here? I know it's off topic, but I've been watching it lately and noticing some Cause of Death similarities. For example, there is a rough leader named Tarrlok who appears to be taking over Republic City after the original head of police, Lin Bei Fong, resigned. Tarrlok, in my mind, resembles Lt. Anders while Bei Fong reminds me of Captain Yeong.**

**Then there's the whole Makkora Controversy and Makkora sounds a lot like Maltara. To add, Makko is in a relationship with some girl, who is rather good looking, but causes Korra to be jealous. The same relates to CoD, but vice versa; With Natara dating (coughcoughcough) Oscar and having Mal become jealous.**

**I'm probably forcing the similarities, but this show has been reminding me so much of Cause of Death, that I might have a new 'crossover' planned.**

**I'm going to end right here. I leave you with Words of Wisdom by Plastic Killer. "Peace, Love, and Chocolate Cake."**

**Thank you!**

* * *

"Master Malachi...It is time to wake up!"

An old butler shuffled to the side of a wooden bed. The extravagant covers were ripped from its place almost instantly, revealing a rugged man, shielding his eyes from the unwelcome sunlight and a black and white sheep dog, growling at the rude awakening.

"Jasper," the prince, now in his late teens, groaned. "Five more minutes!"

"Believe me," Jasper began, "I would love to give you what you want, but Lady Sandra awaits outside by the garden."

At the mention of Sandra's name, Mal sat up straight. "Sandra's already here?" he asked, slightly surprised. "What time _is _it?"

"I would say sometime during noon," Jasper guessed with a smile. "Now, I set out your outfits for the day. As much as the rugged look suits you, Master Malachi, I would love for you to wear the more _regal _outfit that was made for you so long ago."

Mal sighed and ran a hand through his scruffy hair. "Aw come on," he sighed, "There's a reason I _don't _wear that thing. It's stuffy and hot and..."

"It's nice looking. Besides, the Practical Outfit has a tear down the sleeve and I sent it with one of the mistresses who works on clothing."

Mal stared at the butler for a moment before sighing heavily and taking the nicer outfit in his hands. "Fine," he said with a slight growl to his voice, "but only this time."

After quickly throwing on the nicer outfit, Mal ran past Jasper and the sheepdog followed, barking happily. "I'll be back for dinner!" he called before running through the door.

Albion _was _a beautiful place at one point; so old fashioned and calm. Villagers roamed from city to city, trade on their mind and happy expressions upon their faces. With the occasional run-in with criminals, Albion was a perfect place! Then Reaver, a friend of the Hero King, decided that Industry was the way to go. After all, what better way to go than the Industrialized Way. Sure, smog clouded the morning skies in most towns like Bowerstone, Aurora, and Mistpeak; and sure child labor was going to be a HUGE problem along with starvation and parent-less children roaming the streets, begging. But it was all for INDUSTRY!

The only true and un-industrialized area in all of Albion was Bowerstone Castle; Mal's home. Gardens lined the perimeter of the wonderful sight and there weren't any beggars in sight! Wealthy citizens roamed the castle grounds, either there for business, or just to see the castle in progress. However, there were more people than ever in the castle grounds, but they weren't here for sight-seeing. No, they were here to protest.

Mal walked passed a small crowd of protestors as he made his way to the main garden, which resided near a cement tomb. Mal glanced at it wearily, only knowing that his parents were buried there and that it was locked at all times. What treasures he could find in there; he had no clue. But he would soon find out.

The sheepdog barked once it caught sight of Sandra. It dove pass a few bystanders and Sandra flipped around. "Oh brave knight!" she called with a grin. She knelt down so she matched the dog's height. He barked happily and began to lick her face, causing her to laugh. "Have you come to save me?"

Mal smiled at this friendly play and he stepped forward, most heroically. "I am here, M'Lady, and I will save you from whatever it is that hurts or threatens you."

Sandra looked up at Mal, a smile tugging at her lips. "Oh, you there, Prince," she said and stood up slowly, "How can I know of your dedication to me? Many knights have come along and pledged their allegiance to me...How are you any different?"

Mal chuckled and took this as a hint to kiss her, which he gladly performed. He pulled back after a few lingering seconds and smiled again. "How's that, M'Lady?"

"Perfect," Sandra replied, blushing lightly. "More than perfect."

"Only the best for the future Queen of Albion," Mal replied and Sandra sighed.

"_Queen _is such a heavy word, Mal. You know it's nearly impossible to seize the throne from Logan nowadays."

Mal shrugged and replied, "He can't be that bad, right? After all, he is my brother."

"Yes, but your brother is accused of murdering several people, including a factory worker that was just executed this morning."

Mal raised an eyebrow as Sandra went over to the edge of the garden to a small barricade. Over that barricade, you could look down and see Bowerstone Industry, the heart of Albion and its Industry.

"I heard from a friend that a factory worker was killed this morning. Mal, this is getting out of hand. You've got to do something about your brother!"

"Believe me, Sandra," Mal began, "I would love to end my brother's reign of terror, but what's a prince like myself to do? I am only considered a child in his eyes."

"But you're a hero in mine," Sandra whispered quietly. "You've got so much potential, Mal. I can see you ruling Albion and restoring honor to its down-trodden name."

Mal took this to thought and nodded. "I want to do that," he replied. "But where do I start? Obviously, I cannot just burst into the war room and announce that I'm taking the throne..."

"No..." Sandra began with a smile, "but you can work up to it. I've got an idea."

She gripped his hand and they began to run through the castle grounds; up the stairs and into the castle. After making a right turn, they ended up in the kitchen, where cooks slaved over what they should prepare for the royal family for tonight's dinner. Even as Mal entered the room, they still murmured to each other and shuffled about. Mal knew what Sandra was poking at, but he wasn't going to do it. He had never spoken in front of workers before; the thought seemed to unworldly.

"Go on!" Sandra urged and shoved Mal forward, causing him to stumble into a cook and knocking over a platter of fruits. It clashed to the floor and received everyone's attention. Some looked surprised to see royalty 'lounging' in the kitchen, while others seemed upset over the fact of lost fruit.

"Um..." Mal began as he picked up an apple and set it on a counter. "Workers..." He took a deep breath and nodded. "I know you've been facing some rough times...All of you. And there is no doubt that King Logan himself is going through something just as tough too. We have to remain strong though, because sooner or later, I know this will all pass over. Maybe one day, if we're lucky enough, I will take the throne."

As the thought of Mal taking the throne settled in, some of the workers whispered excitedly.

"But that won't happen," Mal interrupted, "if you rebel. What I'm asking is that you keep strong through all of these hard times and keep smiling." Mal then smiled and proceeded to pump his fist in the air. "For Albion," he announced heroically and the workers replied with the same gesture.

A low chuckle filled the room and for a split second, Mal feared that it was Logan. Instead, the voice replied with,

"That was all too kind and not forceful. You spoke with a calm demeanor and abandoned all sense of negativity. All and all, it was brilliant."

Mal turned around and faced the exit where Sir Walter stood, smiling proudly. "Ready for training?" he asked and Mal smiled.

"Yes, Sir!"

Sandra laughed and gave Mal's hand a slight squeeze. "Take care of him, Walter," she called before taking off. Mal sighed heavily as she left the room and then followed behind Walter into a secluded room that lacked the extravagant decorations that the rest of the castle seemed to hold.

"Now, Your Majesty, take a sword and let's see if you can beat your old trainer," Walter said, grinning from ear to ear.

Mal gripped a steel sword and glanced at his reflection. Even though he was told he was the hero of Albion, he still couldn't believe it. He was still a teenager...How could he create a difference close to _that _big?

Walter took the first swing and Mal rolled to the side. Walter smiled, seeing that the prince, though pondering his thoughts, was still fully engaged in their battle.

"Remember," Walter began, "when you were little and I told you stories of how your father took Albion back into its desired reign? And you would say..."

"Teach me to be a hero," Mal called as he threw his sword forward, causing it to clash with Walter's.

"Yes," Walter said, "and now, my boy, you are on your way! Now...Strike me!"

Mal narrowed his eyes and concentrated heavily on the task that lay ahead. With a quick turn of his body and a heavy blow, he struck Walter's sword once more and the force that came blew him backwards. Walter stumbled to the ground and grunted as he fell. Mal dropped his sword and ran to his friend's side.

"Walter, did I hurt you?" he asked, alarmed.

Walter sat up straight and held up his shattered sword. "No...But I can't say the same about the sword. You only went and _broke _it!"

A smile crept onto the prince's lips when he saw the damage he had done. He was about to speak, when the doors were thrown open. Sandra stood in the entrance, panting slightly.

"Walter, Mal, come quick! There's been a demonstration outside the castle," she announced. "Logan sent his men to capture the people and he's going to take care of the issue!"

Walter frowned as Mal pulled him up. "And with Logan taking things into his own hands, it will not end well. Come on, you two!"

Walter gently pushed pass Sandra as he ran to the castle's entrance. Sandra sent Mal a worried look before following after him.

Once they arrived at the destination, guards had already rounded up the protestors. Walter cursed under his breath and turned towards Mal and Sandra.

"You two stay here. I will go talk to Logan in the War Room and see if we can settle out some differences," he commanded and took off. Sandra shook her head.

"Mal...We can't just sit around and pretend as if nothing is actually happening. Think about it; this is another step to becoming a hero! You have to go in to that War Room and demand your place. You could save lives..."

Mal sighed. "Sandra, I'm not positive I actually want to take the throne yet..."

"You don't need the throne now...You need to save those people! Be _my _hero and save them!"

Mal let a sigh loose once more and gripped Sandra's hand. "Alright," he replied quickly. "But we're going straight in and out."

Unfortunately, that wasn't how Logan had planned things. As soon as Mal pushed open the wooden doors that led to the large, battle preparation room, he and Sandra were also seized by guards and led to the throne room; a room of fear, discomfort and death.

Upon entering, the guards began to get reckless and shoved Sandra a bit too hard, causing her to trip over her feet and fall. Mal gasped and fell to his knees, instantly assisting her.

"Leave her alone," he cried and she looked up at him. Her eyes were pleading and begging, but all she replied with was,

"I'm fine."

After pulling Sandra up, the two were led to the front of the room; before King Logan, who stood at the sight of his brother.

"Trying to be rebellious, Brother?" he asked, his cold dark eyes scanning the couple. "It's no use. I have this kingdom under strict guidelines and I refuse to let them be broken by someone as unskilled as yourself."

"You're getting ahead of yourself, Logan," Mal growled. "This could all end nicely if you would just let it..."

"But that's not what I am known for." Logan sent a cruel smile towards Mal and turned around, facing the large, stain-glassed window that rested behind the throne. The glass painted a picture of a brave hero, lifting a sword up towards the sun. There was no doubt that this was the Hero King.

"I understand that you are no longer a child," Logan began, "and I should stop treating you as such. So, I will give you a choice. The protestors have disturbed the peace in my castle grounds, which will result in a execution."

"What!" Mal shouted. "No! You can't..."

"Be quiet, Mal," Logan demanded and Mal stopped talking. "The choice is quite apparent...You can save the protestors' lives...Or you can save your little girlfriend's life. If you can't decided...I'll kill them both."

"Th-That's not fair at all!" Mal growled. "It goes against everything I want to live for."

"The clock is ticking, Brother. Now, decide."

Sandra instantly turned Mal's cheek towards her. He could see the pain and fear growing in her eyes, but she held her stance. "Choose me," she said, "they're innocent protestors. You can use them for the rebellion..." She paused before recalling an earlier statement. "Be _my _hero and save them!"

Mal knew what he had to do, though it killed him inside. His heart beat slowly, and he could hear it. The blood pumped in his ears and he gripped Sandra's hand.

"I love you," he said quickly. "I love you and I always will!"

Logan raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing the girlfriend is our victim today?"

Mal turned towards Logan and gave a grave nod. Sandra was then taken by two guards and Mal clenched his fists, hot tears streaming down his cheeks. "I will never forgive you for this, Logan!" he shouted.

Logan just shrugged this little threat off. "Eh, fair enough. Walter...Please take my younger brother to his chambers. It looks like the prince needs a nap."


	3. Chapter 3

**I am loving this story! It makes me HAVE to play the game several times in order to record the events. :)**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-mozzi-girl (Beast!)**  
**Haha! I totally agree. Though...Nah...I am not spoiling anything THIS early. :) Thanks for taking the time to read! :D**

**-BreezyFan**  
**Logan is. :) And as for Sandra...I never truly disliked her, though she cheated on Mal. However, when we met her in the game, she didn't seem that bad. :) So, I decided to add some good to her character. :) Thanks for reading! :D And reviewing! **

**-PhoebePhorever**  
**Thank you! :D And yes, try Fable 3. It's a great game...Very cheesy and humorous, but it's also action packed. It is challenging at first, but once you start upgrading your character by completing numerous tasks, it all gets easier and even more fun! :D Thank you again!**

**Just one thing before I carry on;**

**_FOR ALBION!_ :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mal slammed his fist on a table.

"You can't blame yourself, Master Malachi," Jasper said with a sigh. "Your brother is corrupt..."

Mal turned around quickly, a fire sparking in his eyes. "_Corrupt _doesn't describe it! He was going to kill a mob of people for '_disturbing the peace!' _What kind of excuse is that?"

"Master Malachi..."

But before Jasper could even muster another sentence, Walter came in through the doors. He looked grave, but determined.

"Alright, Mal, we leave the castle tonight," he announced and Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"Wait...What?" Jasper asked. "We cannot leave the castle? Do you know what Master Logan will do to my head if he ever finds out?"

"He won't," Walter assured, "trust me." He nodded towards one of the large windows in Mal's room. "Tonight is our lucky night; dark, rainy, and quiet. No one will suspect the prince to escape, especially since I let the guard off for the night."

Mal looked at Walter, a confused expression taking over. "I don't get..."

"Right now, you don't get," Walter growled, "but you will soon. Just follow my lead and keep quiet. The last thing we need is a kitchen maid or a guard to give away our position."

Walter began walking out when Jasper stopped him. "I'm sure we'll have to pack first...Correct?" he asked a bit too nervously.

Walter shook his head. "We must leave immediately without any distractions. I'm sure the prince will be fine wearing the outfit he is in now..."

Mal sent a glare towards Jasper, who accepted it selflessly. "I'm sorry, Master Malachi," he said, bowing his head.

"'Go for the _regal _outfit!'" he said, mocking Jasper. "It's only one day! Pssh! This is the last time I trust you with my outfits, Jasper."

Walter growled under his breath and then began walking out, the butler and the prince taking the notion that it was time to leave.

They ran through the grounds, their boots splashing in the rain; that was the only sound, however. They kept quiet as they ducked into shadows and headed towards the garden where Sandra was earlier. This made Mal clench his fits once more. But, they weren't heading towards the garden; no, they were headed towards the tomb.

"It's been nearly ages since I've been in this place," Walter grumbled. "In fact, it was the night your father died...He led me to the tomb and revealed his greatest treasure. He told me to take you here when you were older and ready to handle the power...I believe you are ready, Mal."

"Ready?" Mal asked nervously as they approached the stone doors that locked whatever the tomb had to offer away.

"You're the hero," Walter grumbled as he fidgeted with a lock. "And it is time you receive your father's gift."

Walter pushed open the tomb door and a burst of cold wind showered over the trio. Mal shivered and looked down into the depths of the tomb. The only treasure he could imagine that lived inside were the all feared Banshees. However, those beasts were abolished years ago when the Hero King ended the last reign of them.

Walter led the way into a tomb, grabbing a torch that hung on the wall. Mal could only see a long corridor that seemed never-ending. As they trudged down the corridor, a low beating filled the air. Mal looked around anxiously, nervous of what might come and attack, while Walter kept a calm composure.

"We're nearing the center," he called over his shoulder. "Just keep following and don't stray."

Mal obeyed his trainor and continued through the corridor, which soon entered into a large chamber. Mal gawked at what he saw; two tombs guarded by a stone woman with a hood draping over her serene face. She didn't have wings, so Mal couldn't conclude that she was an angel of some sort, but she did have that certain 'air' about her that comforted Mal. Her hands were pulled up to her chest, as if she were also protecting her heart. Two stone Balverines, large wolf-like creatures, sat by her side, their ruby eyes glittering in the torch-light. He thought his parent's tombs were just like any other royal resting place; a simple room with treasures of all sorts. In fact, now that he looked around, there was no sign of gold or any valuable object anywhere.

"Walter," Mal began slowly, "where are we?" He knew it was a stupid question to ask, but they couldn't possibly be in his parent's tomb...Could he?

"This is your father's final resting place, along with your mother's," Walter answered. He then pointed to the stone lady. "And that, my friend, is Theresa."

Mal looked at the lady again. He had heard so much about this mysterious seer, Theresa. She aided his father on his many quests. From what he was told, she knew everything, but refused to share it all.

"Where's the gift?" Mal asked looking around once more.

Walter didn't answer his question by words. He strolled over to one of the Balverines and knelt down. Bricks held up the whole ensemble of stone creatures and one seemed loosen as Walter pressed into it. It sunk into the others and the stone lady began to move. Her hands groaned as they moved away from her heart and slowly declined.

Mal took a step back, afraid of what might happen next. As soon as Theresa's hands stopped moving, Walter asked Mal to step forward and retrieve the gift she held. Mal obeyed and approached. A small disc rested in the palms of her stony hands. Etched on the disk was a distorted hourglass. Mal slowly lifted up the disk and the world froze around him. Behind him, a portal appeared. Though terrified, he approached the portal and as soon as he passed through, the world darkened.

-C.O.D-

"Malachi..." a windy voice called. Mal struggled to open his eyes, but when he did, he wished he hadn't. Everything around him was drenched in fog and only a tall, eery woman stood over him.

"Malachi," she repeated and rested a hand on his shoulder. He rolled away quickly and stood up, holding his fists in front of him.

"Who...Who are you?" he asked.

"My name," the woman replied, "is one you know. I am the Seer of the Spire; a friend of your father's."

Mal raised an eyebrow. "You're Theresa," he said and the woman nodded. "Yes, I am. And you're Malachi, son of the Hero King, and new hero of Albion."

"Where am I?" Mal asked, now focusing on his surroundings. The only thing he could see was a long road, stopping at an iron gate.

"This, my dear Hero, is the Road to Rule."

"The Road to What?"

"Rule," Theresa completed. "This is the only place where I can talk to you. I can not appear in the outside world anymore, but you can visit me whenever you want to."

"Why am I here?"

Theresa pointed to the disc, still clutched firmly in Mal's hands. "The Guild Seal brought you here. The Seal is capable of magical powers, which will power your future weapons and earn you treasures beyond the mortal world."

Mal looked at the seal closely and frowned. "This is what my father left me...?"

"You sound upset, Hero."

"Believe me," Mal began, "I've always wanted to be as great as my father...But...I am just a teenager..."

"You are nearing your eighteenth birthday," Theresa reminded him. "In Albion, you are considered an adult...If less, a Hero."

Mal glanced once more at the guild seal and a memory flashed back into mind.

_The Hero King juggled balls of fire as Mal and Logan watched excitedly. _

"_Whoa!" Logan gasped. "It's beautiful!"_

"_How did you do that?" Mal asked, now reaching out to grab a fireball, but the old king stopped the lad._

"_It's my gift," he replied calmly. "And one day, one of you will receive it. One day, one of you will be a hero."_

Mal shook his head and looked back at Theresa. She seemed unfazed, almost as if she didn't notice his transformation between reality to memory, and back again.

"Am...Am I able to control fire?" Mal asked nervously. "I mean...It's fine if I can't but..."

"Yes," Theresa answered. "You can handle fire, ice, electricity, and many other disasters."

Mal looked at his hands and tried to pulse some sort of energy, but nothing happened. "I...I haven't been able to create any sorts of magic."

"You have mortal blood," Theresa answered, "but your father knew that. He created a glove for each element for you to use; the first being fire." Theresa pointed towards the gates. "And you may receive the glove as soon as I inform you of what you must know.

"If the doubt of starting a rebellion against your brother was resting in your mind, I hope you've come to the conclusion that the rebellion must take place. The death of Sandra is not the beginning...But also not the end. Logan will kill many others until he is forced off the throne. You have the power to complete this task, Hero.

"Ahead, you will find a treasure chest; inside is the Fire Gauntlet. You will need it to move on to the underground catacombs of Albion. And with Jasper and Walter on your side, I know this will not be a hard ordeal. Good luck, Malachi."

-C.O.D-

Mal blinked once and realized he was back to where he was. Walter started talking as if Mal never left.

"Do you feel different, Mal?" he asked. "Holding the seal and whatnot?"

Mal looked down at his hand and realized the Fire Gauntlet was now strapped to it. It sparked viciously.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked, noticing Mal's confusion. Mal ignored the butler and strolled to a spot near the tomb's edge. There, placed into the ground, was a larger version of the seal. It seemed to have been painted at one point, but now the blue and gold was fading. Mal looked once more at his hand and pulsed. A small flame flickered in the palm of his hand and he knew what he had to do.

With a fierce cry, he threw his hands at the ground and flames licked the seal, causing the floor ahead to separate. Walter let out a happy laugh as Jasper, timidly, walked behind Mal.

"You did it," Walter called. "You're a hero!" Once the floor stopped moving, Mal led the way down into yet another corridor. Though Walter wasn't pleased with this new setting, he carried along, pretending that he was alright. Even as bats swung down from the ceiling and attacked, and as Mal threw fireballs at each one...Walter pretended.

When they reached another painted guild seal etched into the floor, Mal unleashed his fire power again, which transported the trio into another room. Jasper, not being able to take the sudden change of area like Walter or Mal, collapsed. Walter, also not being too comfortable, leaned against a wall for support. Mal was the only one standing tall.

"What is this place?" he asked, scouting the room. It was a small, circular area with several doors that must have led to other rooms. In the center of it all, a table was placed. The table contained a three dimensional map of Albion. Mal looked at it with awe, wondering how the creator was able to form every single mountain, and even the forgotten lands onto this small table.

"This," Jasper said, shakily standing up, "is the Sanctuary."

"The what?"

"Sanctuary," Walter repeated. "Your father created this little area for you before he died. It's one of those many mysterious that will be nearly impossible to figure out."

"Huh," Mal said as he walked around the room, examining every object in sight while Jasper dealt with the map.

"Master Malachi," he called out after a moment of silence, "it appears you can use this table as a traveling mechanism. You can just select the area you wish to go to and you'll transport there instantly!"

Mal faced Jasper. "Alright, that's a good start. Walter...Where exactly are we supposed to be headed?"

"Easy," Walter replied with a smile and pointed to a snow-capped mountain. "Mistpeak; the home of the gypsy descendants. The live in caravans, but refuse to move away, due to their lack of equipment. Their leader, Sabine, should be able to assist us in the rebellion. If we convince him, he'll convince his people, who will then spread the word of our fight. In no time, all of Albion will be on our side."

"Are you sure Sabine is the only solution?" Jasper asked, frowning slightly.

Walter faced the old butler. "What do you have against Sabine?"

"He's barbaric...Always looking for someone to bludgeon to death. And I'm almost positive bringing the Prince to Mistpeak isn't a great move."

"Why not?" Mal asked.

Walter shook his head. "It's simple science, Mal. Everyone hates Logan...And you just so happen to be the poor sod's brother." He then faced Jasper and smiled. "Which is why I will be accompanying the prince as he makes his travels."

Jasper shrugged. "Very well then. You might as well get moving. The longer you wait to start the revolution, the harder it'll be to take down Logan. Good luck, Master Malachi."

"Thank you, Jasper." Mal then faced the map and placed his hand on the mountain of Mistpeak. A bright light flashed in the room and soon enough, both Walter and the prince were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't sleep and I'm extremely bored, so I decided to post tonight. :)**

**REVIEW REPLY:**

**-mozzi-girl (Such a Beast!)**  
**Heh! Thank you! And the game is pretty legit! I have to repeat that several times because it just is! :D Though, I have to warn, Fable 2, though somewhat poor in graphics, has better interaction with the townspeople. All of the actions, once unlocked, are readily available while 3, only certain interactions appear. Though, 3 has better graphics and the plot line is quite interesting. :) Though 2 still has a place in my heart because that was the first game I played of the series! Haha, I'm rambling again! Thank you for the review!**

**Before I continue, I have an announcement.**

**I will not be able to post again until Thursday, but even then, I don't think I'll post until late Friday or even Saturday. However, I might post one more time tomorrow if I can break through my writer's block.**

**Also, I'm thinking, once Le Caza is done, that I start a new story. In my opinion, I really like how it's turning out. I'll give you a quick idea;**

**Kendall, the daughter of Mal and Natara, is rebellious and on thin ice with the law.**

**Haha! I know it's not much, but I have something planned. And if anyone is already writing a similar story, I apologize! I'll be updating my profile, only the story and video updates, however.**

**Thank you again and enjoy the story! :D Again, credit goes to EA and Lionshead Studios. :)**

* * *

"Augh!" Mal cried, as he faceplanted into a patch of muddy snow. Walter chuckled lightly as he pulled the prince up.

"Well, you're starting to look like a Mistpeak Dweller," he commented and Mal shot him a look of annoyance.

"Let's just get this over with," he replied, sighing and trudging up a steep slope. Just ahead, there were wooden gates protecting a small city. Mal could already hear the moans and groans of the starving people.

Walter searched his pockets and pulled out a small sack of gold. "Take this," he commanded, "and buy yourself some Dweller Attire. Once you're done with that, spread the remaining money among the people. Honestly, they need it more than I do."

Mal pocketed the gold and nodded. "Sure thing, Walter." Mal took off, passing by some little kids, who held out their dolls or wooden swords, tears streaking their pale cheeks.

"Take my Dolly!" one little girl cried, "Her name is Kathy! She's very good...Very good...Just for a small sum of money."

"I like this sword," a young boy also begged, "but I like food more. Please trade me."

It was hard to ignore their pleas for help, even though Mal decided to give them money as soon as he bought the Dweller Attire. He even had to push away one little girl who most likely held up the last bit of food her family had to offer. All of this HAD to change.

As soon as the costume was bought and Mal had pulled it on, he roamed the snow covered streets, looking for beggars; which wasn't all that hard. They lined the streets, whining like lost puppies and holding out their crudely bandaged hands. The Dwellers knew Mal was someone of a higher status, and when he dropped a small pile of gold into each of their hands, they gained a new hope.

Mal even stopped by the little girl who held up the food and gave her the money without taking the food. The little girl, though having no clue who Mal was, gave him a quick hug before running back to her mother, who sat near a caravan, boiling water in a pot. The mother looked up at Mal and realization flashed across her face; she knew he was royalty. With everyone's heart hardened against Logan, Mal expected her to throw the money on the ground and spit at his feet, but she pumped her fist in the air and mouthed the words, 'For Albion'.

Mal's money bag was now empty, and he even managed to give the small sack away. He rejoined Walter at a larger set of gates.

"Is the money gone?" Walter asked instantly, stopping his chatting with some guards who protected what rested inside.

Mal nodded. "I gave about 300 gold pieces to the villagers."

Walter smiled. "You do me proud, boy. You always do." Walter then sighed. "Well, I talked to Sabine, and though he is still upset with Logan, he does want to talk to you. Please, try to keep calm and don't frustrate him. I've known Sabine for a long time and he is a fighter and will stop at nothing to get what he wants for his people. And if that means executing the King's brother, then so be it."

"You're not helping, Walter," Mal grunted and Walter shook his head.

"Just listen to what he says."

Walter then nodded towards the guards, who opened the gate cautiously. As Mal stepped in, he caught sight of a rather large man standing tall, folding his arms across his chest. He looked expressionless as he narrowed his eyes towards Mal. The prince gulped nervously as they got closer.

Suddenly, a voice spoke up from behind the large man.

"Move out of the way Boulder, I can't see!"

Mal raised an eyebrow as the man grunted and sidestepped, revealing a rather old man, who didn't stand at a tall height like his 'friend'.

"Aye," the elderly man said, scratching a small beard that settled itself on his chin. "So you're the new hero?"

Mal bowed his head. "Yes, Sir."

"And you're here to ask for assistance in the new revolution..." he continued to question.

"Yes, Sir."

"And you think that after what your brother has done to my people...That we will forget whatever happened and join your side?"

"I don't ask you to forget," Mal informed quickly. "I only ask for your help to take Logan down. If that means I must perform several tasks for you...Then I will gladly help you out."

"Your brother once said the same thing," Sabine growled, "and he backed out the moment I asked. I must make sure you're different than he is. I have three quests for you."

"What are they?" Mal asked anxiously.

"Well, first of all, the Mercenaries in the neighboring town are starting to raid my people. I need you to go out and teach them a thing or two. Talk to Saker, he's the leader.

"Next, if you really are a hero, then you can travel to Brightwall and go to the Academy. A real hero can open up the catacombs from inside and receive the treasure that the old Hero King has left behind. People go in, but they never come out."

"And what's the third?" Mal asked, trying to sound brave when really, he was shaking inside. He had heard so much about the catacombs in Brightwall Academy; it was a horrible place that only a hero could survive.

"The third..." Sabine chuckled. "The third is the hardest out of all of them."

Mal nodded. _What's worse than a killer chamber? _He thought.

"Once you become King, promise me this," Sabine sat up straighter and stared right into Mal's eyes. "Restore life into Mistpeak. Fix up the forests and send food to my people."

"Is that all?" Mal asked as if it were a challenge.

Sabine sat back happily. "Nope, that's it. Good luck, Hero." And with that, Walter and Mal were ushered out of Sabine's presence and back into the heart of the Dweller Camp.

"Well, you heard the old sod," Walter began. "Our first stop is Brightwall."

"But I thought I was supposed to go to the Mercenary Camp..." Mal asked.

"Oh, you are," Walter said with a confirming nod. "But first, we'll need to get you a disguise, and I know just the place in Brightwall to get it."

-C.O.D-

Mal was expecting death and despair to occupy Brightwall, but it was quite the opposite. Women laughed as they chatted away with their friends. Husbands were at work either carrying crates, calling out the time, or even crafting beautiful swords. Children ran around the tiny village as if they could care less. Mal could even swear he heard the faint snoring of a Demon Door, a magical door that requires a task to be performed for it to open. However, the village wasn't all fun and giggles, shopkeepers seemed upset as they called out,

"Rock Bottom Prices for Rock Bottom Times!"

Or...

"You'll have to come back later when I acquire more money...So maybe in a few months."

One place that caught the Prince's eye was a large pub. Barmaids and Bartenders laughed as they shared drinks with customers and shared stories of their children or their crazy spouses. Mal was instantly attracted to this fun, little 'abode'.

"Follow me," Walter grunted as he led Mal across the cobblestone town square. Some of the villagers caught a glance of Mal in his Dweller Attire and scrunched up their noses in distaste. They couldn't even tell that he was actually a prince, which Walter seemed please with.

"The less these people know," he explained to Mal, "the better."

Walter led Mal to the pub and up a secret flight of stairs. They entered a small balcony-like room and Walter chuckled. He pointed to a drunken man, lying face first on the table. He was out cold.

"That," Walter said with a smirk, "is Clarence, one of the most feared Mercenary member you'll ever come across."

"What about their leader, Saker?" Mal asked and Walter shrugged.

"Saker never leaves the camp unless it's extremely special business. But Clarence, most call him Jimmy, is the man you'll be impersonating."

Mal looked down at the clean shaven man. He frowned slightly.

"He has tattoos," Mal informed quietly and Walter chuckled.

"Don't worry about that. Those Mercenary idiots won't know what hit them. Just try to stay away from most of the men so they can't see that you lack the manhood to own tattoos."

"Hey," Mal interjected. "I am plenty man to get a tattoo! It's just not proper for a prince of my status to get one."

"Yeah, yeah," Walter replied. "Now here's the fun part; you have to take Jimmy's clothes."

Mal's jaw dropped in slight horror. "I am _not _undressing him! How about you do it?"

"He's knocked out cold, Mal. Don't worry about waking him up. Just take the clothes and change quickly. We don't have much time."

After a short argument and a few insults, Mal was finally able to receive the clothes. He pulled them on in a separate room and handed the Dweller clothes to Walter.

"Well," Mal said, "how do I look?"

Walter examined him; he wore a captain-like hat, a vest with golden buckles, black pants, and leather boots. Strapped to his back was a sword that Walter had armed him with on the way to Brightwall. Clipped to his side was a small pistol that Walter had also equipped him with.

"Just like a Mercenary," Walter replied and then nodded. "I can't come with you on your journey, but I will be staying here. Be safe, Mal."

Mal nodded towards the old soldier and took off.

-C.O.D-

After running through dirt roads, he finally approached the camp. Everything about it set Mal off. Spikes lined the entrance and skulls were placed delicately on each one. Skeletons were scattered across the ground, each meeting a miserable fate. One even had a Mercenary hat on.

As soon as he passed through the entrance, he ran into another wooden gate. A man looked down at him from the top of a beacon and laughed.

"Oi," he called, "it's Jimmy! Jimmy's back!" The gate lurched open and the man waved towards Mal. "It's good to see you, mate!"

Mal just nodded towards the man and continued moving, keeping his head down. He ran into several gates, getting the same response from each gatekeeper. He was starting to act cocky at this point and made his mistake at the last gate; the gate that lead to Saker's Arena.

"Jimmy," one Mercenary called and approached Mal. "How was your travel to Brightwall? Did ya kill a few people for us?"

"Oh...Um..." Mal began in a voice he thought Jimmy held. "Yes...Lots and lots of blood...And people!"

The man chuckled. "That's my boy! Hey, Saker's waiting in the arena, something about an uprising..."

"I'll be there as quickly as I can," Mal said, but the man stopped him.

"You don't have to leave yet, Jimmy! Why don't you come get a drink with us!"

The Mercenary began tugging at Mal's arm and Mal pulled back. "I...I can't. I had too much to drink already at Brightwall...I...Um..."

"Wait a second," the man grumbled and he looked into Mal's eyes. "Jimmy's eyes are periwinkle...Yours are electric blue." The man gasped and then turned around. "We've got a Jimmy Imposter!"

Mal gulped and took off. Without much thought, he pushed through the gate and kept running. However, Mercenaries cut him off.

"We'll have your head!" one cried as he swung his sword. Mal dodged swiftly and whipped out his own.

"Imposter!" another shouted as he pulled out his gun and aimed for a killer shot. Mal rolled to the side and held his sword up defensively.

"Stop moving!" Another took a swing towards Mal, but he deflected it and swiped back, causing the fighter to fall backwards.

"Hold it!" a voice boomed over the growing crowd of Mercenaries. Mal tried to find where the source of the voice had come from.

A man jumped down from the trees that littered the camp and landed directly in front of Mal. He was balding and didn't wear the same outfits the other mercenaries wore. He held a cigar between his teeth and sneered viciously.

"Well, well, well," he growled. "If it isn't the prince himself."

"How did you..." Mal began, but the bigger man grabbed him by the collar of his vest.

"No one is stupid enough to impersonate one of my best men."

Mal's eyes opened with realization. "You're Saker..." he said quietly. The man only chuckled.

"You know your people better than your brother, Prince." He then turned to his other comrades. "Prepare the arena! Tonight, I shall have my most important kill."


	5. Chapter 5

**One of the most difficult, yet exciting chapters I've written so far. :D ((I'm going to Copy and paste the reviews since it's been nearly two months since my last update.))**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-mozzi-girl (Such a Beast!)**  
**_"Eeeepp I loved this chapter too! It's such a cool story, dun dun duhh!_**

**_Come on Mal, kick his ass ;)_**

**_Ahh Fable sounds epic! I might get them!_**

**_- Molly"_**

**Haha! Thank you so much! I think you might like this chapter. :) And it is pretty epic! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**-BreezyFan  
_"Hi there!_**

**_This weekend I saw a 'Fable' commercial-sign-thingy in front of a shop and I  
couldn't help but think about this awesome story!_**

Anyway, back to the story! I'm starting to like Walter more and more lol, his  
humor is awesome! Poor Mal though, he's in a looott of trouble / Can't wait to  
see (well, read actually) what happens next!

-Lisa"

**__Hi! And really? That's awesome! :D And yes, Walter is amazing. He is probably my favorite character in the whole game; Besides Mr. Ben Finn. He is this really sexy general that will eventually make an appearance. Though, I might use a Cause of Death character in his place. But Walter is the comic-relief throughout the whole game. He's like Kai in a way; He makes the most intense situations a little funnier. And yes, Mal is in a lot of trouble. Let's see how he handles it in this chapter; shall we?**

**OKAY! Quick quick update;**

**Natara is going to make an appearance very soon. The next chapter might be short because I'm not planning on extending on the whole 'Mal goes into Brightwall Academy where his father's treasure is buried.' I'm going to just run through it quickly so we can move on to one of my favorite parts of the game; Bowerstone Industrial; Where Natara will come into play and as well as some other Cause of Death characters.**

**Also, something was wrong with my laptop this morning and it wouldn't start. I fixed it, but it might happen again since my battery sucks and my charger also sucks. (I'm going to order a new charger and battery as soon as possible.) Just a fair warning if I seem to disappear. **

**Thank you and sorry for the LONG wait. But now that this part is over, I can move on! :D Yay!**

* * *

Before Mal knew it, he was thrust into an arena, filled with snarling thugs wielding fireballs. He gulped, struggling to regain his footing. Above him, Mercenaries cheered and shouted profanity. Saker resided over them all, smirking.

"Let the battle begin," he called, "just don't hurt our guest too much...That's my job." With a wave of his hand, the thugs advanced towards the prince. Mal fumbled with his sword and threw it in front of himself, hoping that would provide enough protection.

"Oi," one thug called up to Saker, "he's just defendin' himself!"

"Of course, you idiot," Saker replied. "What else do you expect a coward to do!"

A fire sparked in Mal's eyes. _Coward. _Oh, he hated that word with a passion. Logan always called him that and Walter used this to provoke the young prince.

_Don't stand there like a coward, _Walter would shout and Mal would deliver a nice swing that nearly stuck the old soldier.

Mal flipped his sword in his hand and jumped into a stance similar to one a panther would use before it caught its prey. "I am _NOT _a coward," he hissed and charged towards one of the Mercenaries. He jabbed his sword into the man's side.

"Hkk!" the Mercenary cried as the sword was removed and he staggered backwards. Mal didn't like killing...But in a situation like this...It seemed to be the only way.

A man ran up behind Mal and with a swift flick of his body, he deflected the man's sword and pushed him backwards.

"You're a little feisty one, aren't you, Prince?" Saker called with a smirk. "I like you. It's a shame you have to die though. I could use you for my army."

"Look," Mal replied, "I just want to talk to you guys. You've been causing a lot of problems for the Dwellers."

Saker chuckled cruelly. "They're not my problem...They're Sabine's problem." He stood up from his 'throne' and smiled towards Mal. "But...We could make a bargain." He leaped forward and landed directly in front of the startled prince. The other Mercenaries stepped back, anticipating their leader's great victory. Saker straightened and pulled out his own sword, the iron blade glittering in the sunlight peaking through the trees.

"What do you want?" Mal asked cautiously, moving his sword in front of him for protection.

"It's simple. You kill me, you get what you want. However, if I kill you...Well that will be unfortunate, now will it."

Mal bit his lower lip. He didn't like that deal...Not at all. But he was Albion's Hero...He needed to take the risk in order to save his people and become the king. Drawing in a sharp breath, Mal held out his sword and nodded.

"Deal," he murmured and the first strike was delivered; Saker kicked Mal in the stomach, sending the prince backwards and on the ground, gasping for air.

"This shouldn't take that long," Saker replied viciously and raised his sword. Mal's eyes widened and he rolled to the side as Saker's weapon dove into the ground. Shakily, he stood up and swung his sword towards the Head Mercenary. Swiftly, the larger man dodged, but left his sword in the ground. Instinctively, Mal ran towards it, but was stopped by a searing pain in his chest.

Flames licked the leather vest as Mal tried to pat it out. He looked up towards Saker who held a fireball in his hand.

"You think you're the only one with a fancy gauntlet?" Saker snarled. "All Mercenaries have one."

Another fireball was thrown towards Mal. This time, he dove to the side, barely dodging the fiery ball. Sheathing his sword, Mal pulled out his own glove and pulsed. Flames danced in his palm and he looked towards Saker. He was no longer smiling, but scowling.

Mal reared back and threw the fireball towards Saker, who skillfully caught it in his hand and threw it back with a greater force. The impact sent Mal flying backwards. He winced painfully, hearing a sharp crack coming from within.

Saker smiled at this opportunity and approached the fallen prince, towering over him. "Pathetic," he muttered. "The prince, a man who spends all his life training...Can't even defeat a bunch of thugs who get few years of practice." He summoned fire in his hand and lifted it in the air, aiming towards Mal. "Don't worry, Your Highness...I'll make this very quick."

Mal fidgeted slightly, reaching for his gun that rested at his side. Slowly, he unclipped it from his belt and aimed it towards Saker. The thug didn't take notice of this until the shot rang out.

"AUGGHHHHH!"

Saker stepped backwards, clutching his shoulder and snarling under his breath. Mal jumped back to his feet and threw several fireballs towards Saker. The other Mercenaries raised their weapons, ready to defend their king.

"STOP IT!" Saker shouted, but Mal kept persisting. When the other thugs started to surround Mal, the prince threw up his hands and a ring of fire surrounded him and moved outwards, striking the other Mercenaries. Most ran off, terrified of what was about to happen. However, Saker remained in battle, and he still wished to kill Mal.

"I said, STOP IT!" Saker shouted and he threw a pillar of fire towards Mal. Reacting quickly, Mal summoned the same attack and they fought against each other. Both were losing their strength as they pushed harder, but no one wanted to give up. Mal gritted his teeth as he leaned in towards the attack.

"That's enough Saker!" he called, half panting.

"No!" Saker retorted and pushed his remaining strength into the attack. "I am not a COWARD!"

Mal looked to his sides. Both were barren and he could easily end the attack, seeing that Saker was almost out of energy. Taking a deep breath, Mal released his attack and dove to the side. Saker's pillar of fire made contact with the arena wall and the larger thug fell to his knees panting. Mal pulsed and threw another fireball towards the unknowing Mercenary. With a sharp cry of pain, Saker fell backwards and didn't move to get back up. Mal thought he had killed him, but shortly after, he began to speak.

"Please! Please don't hurt me any further!"

Mal raised an eyebrow, hearing this once tough thug's whimpers of pain.

"Spare my life..."

Mal slowly approached the large mass and frowned. Bruises, burns and cuts ran along Saker's body. Mal's hand fell onto his gun. He could end this man's life and get rid of the Mercenary problem for the Dwellers...But it didn't feel right. He contemplated ending Saker's life or not.

"Your majesty..."

Mal sighed heavily and held out his hand. Surprised, but thankful, Saker gripped it. Mal pulled to broken man up and gave him a swift slap to the face.

"You deserve nothing more than to rot away in a jail cell," Mal commented, "but...I can't just end your life. I need help gathering an army against the king. Will you and your men assist me on this?"

Saker nodded quickly. "Oh, of course! I owe you at least that!" Saker gripped Mal's hand and shook it roughly. "Thank you...Thank you!"

Mal smirked slightly and nodded towards the man. "No...Thank you. However, you also have to promise to leave the Dwellers and everyone else alone."

"I...I promise!"

"Then it's settled," Mal confirmed and turned on his heel. "I must be on my way. I will be back soon, and the next time I enter that castle, I will be king. I promise you that."

And Mal began his long walk to his next destination; Brightwall Academy.


	6. Chapter 6

**It's short and rushed, but I wanted to get this chapter out of the way. Why? Because Natara is in the next chapter, as well as a few other Cause of Death characters. :D**

**Thank you to mozzi-girl and BreezyFan for reviewing! I'm glad you both liked the previous chapter.**

**I'm going to work on the next chapter tonight and post it very soon to make up for this one. It's not my best chapter, but like I said; New Chapter=New Cause of Death Characters and Natara! Plus, this is one of my favorite parts of the game!**

**Sorry for the quality of this chapter. I promise the next one will be better! Thank you and enjoy!**

**((Cover picture is the Actual cover of the video game case. It belongs to Lionshead Studios.))**

* * *

Hearing all the rumors about Brightwall Academy and his father's hidden treasure inside, Mal expected to journey to be a lot more frightening than it actually was. Turns out...All it was was just a secret chamber with a box on a pedestal. Though he was alright with the sudden change of events, he couldn't see why everyone was so worried about it.

That was...Until he tried to find his way out.

Somehow, the chambers altered themselves into a new, more complicated path. Mal frowned and his hand hesitated over his gun, a weapon he now favored among the others. The chambers groaned as he made his way through a corridor. Cobwebs decorated the corners and their builders sat lazily in the middle, all eight eyes resting on Mal. He shivered slightly as he ventured on, running into rats and small snakes.

"Okay," Mal began, murmuring under his breath. "I get why some people find the chamber frightening...But it isn't so bad." He let out a sigh and looked around, his sparking gauntlet being the only source of light. "I mean, the worst you can do is get lost down here and never be found again." He gulped. "Or...You could get ripped apart by the Banshees..."

Banshees, hooded she-demons, were one of the few Albion species to become extinct. The Banshees were the most terrifying monsters to encounter, Mal recalled from his father's stories. He had heard that their shriek summoned little, ghostly figures of girls to come and attack the threat.

The groaning gradually got louder as Mal continued on. Soon enough, he could see a slit of light, most likely coming from the Academy door. Smiling, he ran up to throw it open, but was thrown back instantly. He rolled on the ground, landing on his chest and breaking yet another rib. He winced in pain and looked up at his attacker and gasped.

It wasn't a Banshee...It was a Hollowman.

Hollowmen are one of the least feared monsters in Albion. Controlled by an evil spirit, Hollowmen are just skeletons of the dead. Mal figured that his new attackers had been the people who were never seen again after entering the catacombs. Tucking the treasured box away, Mal shakily stood up and removed his gun. The skeleton had a large scythe in his bony hand. Loose armor rested on his bones.

"Just put the scythe down and I'll let you out of here..." Mal began, but the Hollowman only hissed in response and swung his scythe. The tip of the curved blade hit the prince's arm and he bit back a cry of pain.

"Look! I am not in the mood to fight today!" Mal shouted and shot the skeleton. The bullet clipped the monster's shoulder, but it only seemed fazed by the attack. Seeing that the gun may be useless in the attack, Mal holstered in and pulsed his energy through his gauntlet and tossed a shot of fire towards the skeleton. With a cry of pain, the skeleton burst into flames. Mal watched as his attacker slowly melted away. As soon as the coast was clear, he ran towards the door and threw it open, instantly falling to the feet of Samuel, the Academy Instructor.

"You are a true hero," he exclaimed as he helped the prince up. Mal flinched from the pain coming from his chest.

"Thank you," Mal grumbled, "Now can I please get some medical assistance?"

After a quick visit to the town's healer, Mal returned to the pub, where Walter waited eagerly. When he saw the young prince, he threw his arms up in the air, smiling. His smile got even bigger when he saw that Mal had his father's treasure in his hands.

"You do me proud, boy!" Walter congratulated. "You always do! Now, why don't we head back to Mistpeak so we can present the box to Sabine and move on to Bowerstone Industrial."

Samuel had followed Mal all the way to the pub. He raised his hand slightly and spoke. "I'd be happy to assist in any way," he added quickly.

Mal thought this through and smiled. "Well, Mistpeak could use a few supplies."

"It is done," Samuel announced. "But not without a deal of my own..."

"Of course," Mal answered and nodded for the old instructor to continue.

"My academy has turned into a private library for the upper-class residents of Brightwall...And as you can see, we have _no _upper-class residents. When you reach your kingly status, I ask only this; Restore my academy...Make it's knowledge available to all who wish to learn!"

Mal nodded and shook the old man's hand. "I promise, Sir."

"I'll get the supplies ready, then! Thank you, Your Highness!"

And thus, the supplies were crafted. Mal and Walter hauled them back to Mistpeak, where they met back up with Sabine, who welcomed the prince with open arms.

"My faith has been restored in Albion's revival," Sabine announced and he lifted Mal's hand in the air and shouted, "FOR ALBION!"

"For Albion!" The Dwellers repeated and Walter gave Mal a thumbs up. After a nice dinner with the Dweller King, Mal thanked him for his hospitality and thanked the Dwellers for their strength to help out in the upcoming revolution. Sabine arranged a carriage ride to Bowerstone Industrial for both the prince and Walter. Before Mal fell asleep, he asked Walter a question.

"What do we have to do in Bowerstone Industrial."

Walter sighed before answering. "It is much more difficult than Brightwall or Mistpeak. You see, there is an underground force that is also up for destroying the royal family. Unfortunately, you're part of the destruction. I'm bringing you here to meet their leader and hopefully convince them that you're on to their plan and want the very same."

"And what if all else fails?" Mal asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well, Your Highness, let's just hope it doesn't."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey!**

**So, I forgot to mention one thing in the last chapter; the treasure Mal received was a music box. The music box was used in Fable 2 by the original Hero King when he was just a little kid, along with his older sister, Rose. Both were beggars and lived outside of town in the remains of a home that had been destroyed. According to the man who sold the music box; If you made a wish and crank the lever, your wish would come true. The Hero King, known as Little Sparrow at this time, and Rose bought the box with the remainder of their money and wished that they could live in the castle, along Albion's current King; Lucien. After the wish was made, the music box vanished and both went to bed thoroughly disappointed.**

**However, during the night, a castle guard found the two and personally escorted them to the castle, where they met Lucien. Lucien promised to let the two live with him, but not without a deal first. He asked the two where the music box was and when they recalled what had happened, Lucien was upset, but didn't show it. Without much explanation, he told the two to step in a circle to see if one of them held the power to be a hero. Promising them that they would get out okay, Rose and Little Sparrow finally stepped into the circle. Lucien began his experiment when red pillar of light shot out, signifying that a hero was present. Enraged by this, he pulled out a gun and shot Rose, killing her. He then turned towards Little Sparrow and shot him as well, knocking him out of the palace window and to the streets of Old Bowerstone below, where the blind seer, Theresa found him.**

**Much later into the game, Little Sparrow, as an adult, is shot by Lucien once more. Instead of dying, however, Sparrow enters a different world; a world where he has parents and Rose is still alive. They live in perfect harmony for the remainder of the day, but at night, Little Sparrow is intrigued by a familiar sound coming from outside the house's boundaries. Ignoring Rose's cries, he slips out through a gate and walks along a path. The music gets louder. Along the way, skeletons mounted on stakes appear, blood is splattered everywhere, and as Sparrow approaches the music box, which is now on a pedestal, he remembers the horrible night when Rose was murdered and many other memories.**

**((My description may be off.)**

**I won't tell what happens next, if you're interested in the game. :) But yes, the music box has an important role. I absolutely hate it though because the music is just creepy. If you type in Fable 2-A perfect World (Music Box), you will find the audio to this horrifying scene that really was the only thing that creeped me out during the game. Though it doesn't get faster and more twisted like it does in the game, it is still very creepy.**

**If you want to view the scene where the music box comes into play, type in, 'Fable 2 A Perfect World' and only go for the short, 3 minute video. **

**I might be throwing in videos to help you understand what's going on a little better.**

**In this chapter, Cause of Death characters take the place of some well known Fable Characters.**

**Paige-Natara**

**Ben Finn-Oscar**

**Kidd-Kai**

**Major Swift-Ken**

**Reaver-Lt. Anders**

**I do have plans for Captain Yeong making an appearance, but I'm still thinking about whether Amy can make an appearance or not. **

**I hope you enjoy this! Thank you!**

* * *

Bowerstone Industrial was MUCH worse than Brightwall.

Everywhere you looked, you saw beggars holding out bandaged hands, little orphaned children stealing from stall venders who looked tired and hungry. The horrible smell of oil and smoke hung in the air and the lake running through the town was black with industry. Mal scrunched up his nose, disgusted by the sight.

"One day," Walter grumbled as he led the prince through the streets, "this will all be different."

"I will make it different," Mal vowed and he couldn't help but think of the day when everything went wrong; the day Sandra was murdered. What had she said to him?

"_You've got so much potential, Mal. I can see you ruling Albion and restoring honor to its down-trodden name."_

Mal straightened his stance as Walter moved a bit faster, down a flight of stairs that led to the murky lake. The smell was worse here, but Walter didn't seem to mind.

"How do they stand living here?" Mal grumbled, covering his nose.

"They don't," Walter grumbled. "Look in the water, Mal. Bodies of those who couldn't live over the night. They suffer more than the Dwellers because they are forced to work in dangerous settings. Some don't make it home. That's what this force is for; to make a difference. Their leader, a victim of this cruel industry, was the one who made the force possible and fights day and night, protecting her freedom."

Walter stopped near a door that had stone letters above it. SEWERS. Mal sighed at the sight of that.

"We're going into the sewers...?"

Walter nodded. "Trust me...It's not as bad as it sounds. This is where the force's secret lair is." Walter pushed the worn door open and led Mal inside. The horrible smell decreased, but not by a lot. Mal's hand still rested upon his nose as they made their way. Taking a few right turns and one left, Mal and Walter arrived at a larger, nicer door. On the door, a sign read,

_Bowerstone Underground; Authorized Personnel Only_

Walter smiled slightly and pushed the door open, causing Mal to freak out.

"Don't! What if they come to kill us!"

Walter chuckled. "They wouldn't kill one of their members, now would they?" he asked and Mal raised an eyebrow.

"You're a part of the force?"

The old soldier nodded and led the prince down a torch-lit corridor, which eventually opened into a larger room. Crates and papers were scattered everywhere. In the center of the room was a round table, just like the one in the Sanctuary. It even had the same map. Blueprints were taped to the walls, as well as Wanted posters. Several people walked around the large room, conversing with one another. Studying the map was a young woman, around Mal's age. She traced her finger along a mountain and frowned. Her olive skin complimented her dark, brown hair nicely. She was very slim and a little shorter than Mal, himself. It seemed as if she didn't even notice Walter's arrival.

A man joined her side almost instantly. He was very handsome with his sun-baked skin and midnight black hair. He was well-built. He seemed close to the girl, as he gently brushed his hand along hers and she pulled away, smiling lightly. Mal was captivated by the girl's stunning smile.

"Who is _she_?" Mal asked, his voice nearing a whisper.

Walter chuckled. "Well that, Your Highness, is the leader, Natara. And the man getting close with her was a companion of mine just a few years back."

"He looks my age though," Mal added and Walter nodded.

"Some boys join the army when they turn thirteen. The man you're looking at, Oscar, joined when he was fourteen. His captain, Major Greene, is a good friend of mine as well. He should be here, but I don't see him around."

Mal nodded, though he didn't really care. He looked back at Natara, who was now approaching. Alarmed, Mal took a step back and bumped into one of the force's soldiers. As he regained his footing, the soldier sent Mal a death glare, though it wasn't very intimidating. The solider was a lanky man with crooked glasses. His clothes were two sizes too big.

"Kai," Natara called, stopping in front of Mal and the young soldier.

"Yes, Ma'am!" he called out, saluting his leader.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes, Ma'am! Unauthorized person with Sir Walter, Ma'am."

Natara rolled her eyes and looked at Mal. She frowned slightly. Though he wasn't dressed in his princely attire, she still recognized his face.

"Sir Walter," she began, "I thought we agreed that anyone from the royal family was not allowed in our hideout."

Walter nodded. "Yes, Ma'am...But Prince Mal here wants the very same thing we want; Freedom."

"Rubbish," Natara scoffed. "How do I know that he's not a spy?"

"That's something you'll have to believe on your own, Ma'am," Walter replied. "But I've been training him since the day he reached his teen years. He is the true heir to the throne."

"Prove it..."

"What?" Mal asked, raising an eyebrow and Natara's eyes fell upon him. If she wasn't so beautiful to Mal, he would've been terrified.

"Prove that you're the true heir to what the Hero King left behind." She placed her hands on her hips. "Do I have to repeat myself, Mate?"

Mal shook his head and looked around the room. How could he prove it? Maybe he could electrocute himself again. However, there was no since of electricity anywhere. He frowned and turned back towards Natara. "I...I don't know how..."

"Use the gauntlet, Mal," Walter said and Natara scoffed.

"No use, Sir Walter. How would we know that he just didn't take it from a Mercenary." Natara turned her back and walked back towards the map. "However, there is one thing you can do for us," she continued and pointed to an area on the map. Mal moved closer and noticed that her finger was resting on Bowerstone Industrial.

"What?" Mal asked and Natara sighed.

"My Bowerstone...Well, Our Bowertsone has fallen under rough times. Several people are in need of assistance." She then looked at Mal, her expression stony. "If you can spread your name among my people in a good way, then I'll accept your welcome. And, even better, if you can overthrow that blasted Charles Anders, then I'd be even happier to help you."

"Charles Anders?" Mal asked. He had heard the name somewhere before, but the source seemed to escape his mind.

"Yes, boy," Walter began, "Charles Anders, the mind behind Industry. He and your father were allies in the first war. After your father died, however, he left the castle and began his own empire. We have him to blame for all the sick, wounded, factory workers and children you see on the streets. He still is a good man...Just deep...Deep...very deep down."

"If you hurry," Oscar began with a nod, joining Natara's side once more. "You can catch a debate about Anders's Reign just outside his factory."

"And after that," Natara added, "look for people to help. In the meantime, my crew and I will be working on our plan to overthrow the kingdom." She waved her hand and turned around. "Ciao."

Walter led out Mal out of the sewers and back into Bowerstone. Mal's stomach lurched when the awful scent hit him once more.

"Come on, boy," Walter grumbled. "We need to get moving or we will be late."

They crossed along the cobblestone street, and past many buildings. One caught Mal's eye. It was a large, rundown home with a wilted garden in front. A woman dressed in colonial-like clothing stood in front of the house. She looked just as upset as many of the other beggars and stall venders. She looked towards the horizon, as if she were in deep thought. Next to her feet was a little boy dressed in rags. She then looked down at the boy and patted his head gently.

"What is that place?" Mal asked and Walter looked towards the large building. His expression fell slightly.

"That's the orphanage. It used to be a nice place, but the years have taken away that title. Anders wants it torn down so he can turn it into a bar, or even a brothel. I'm not surprised though."

"That's awful," Mal exclaimed and Walter nodded. "Yes...It is...Now, why don't we move on."

Just across the orphanage, Mal could hear the shouts of an angry citizen.

"Anders's way of life is interfering with ours!"

Walter led him towards the shouting. A large gate stood in the way, but it was slightly ajar. Mal pushed his way through and a rather small group of people stood in the center, looking up at man. The man, dressed in the typical factory attire, overalls and a dirty undershirt, placed himself higher than everyone else, on a crate.

"We need to revolt! We can no longer live like this," the man continued to shout as Mal and Walter quietly set themselves into the crowd. "Anders must be banished."

A low chuckle filled the air and Mal looked up a balcony, attached to the factory. Above the debate was a nicely dressed man. He had a cigar placed between his teeth and a polished can in his hand. Holstered to his side was an extravagantly decorated pistol. The man had slick blonde hair combed back. His face looked like it had been attacked by make-up powder. Everything about him set Mal off.

"Well, well, well," he said and smirked viciously. "What have we here? Another rally, I suppose?" The man clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Naughty, naughty children. I give you factories to work in and to support your family...And this is how you pay old Anders back; by saying I should be banished?"

The man who had been shouting, turned to face Anders. Mal expected the protestor to back down, but instead, he glared.

"You worthless piece of trash!" the man shouted, pumping his fist into the air and shaking it. "One day you will be thrust out of your position, like the dirty mutt you are!"

Anders must have found this amusing, because he just laughed. "Oh, I am shaking in my boots." He then unholstered his gun and aimed it directly at the man. "Now, stay still while I punish you!" A shot was fired before the man could dodge. The bullet clipped his shoulder and he fell to the ground. He grunted in pain, but still looked up towards Anders.

"Go ahead," he snarled. "But know that if you kill me, an innocent man..."

Two more shots were fired, one hitting the man's throat, and another in the middle of his forehead. "Oh, shut up!" Anders growled and placed his gun back where it belonged. He looked out towards the small crowd of people and sneered.

"Now, if any of you dare to protest against me or my industry, your fate will be similar to this man's. I have only done good to this town. I have created the impossible and it is your job to respect it and keep it going. Go back to your daily schedule...And will somebody please toss his body in the lake? I don't want him stinking up my factory!" With that said, Anders turned on his heel and chuckled as he re-entered the factory.

Mal looked up towards Walter, who shook his head angrily. "Come on, Mal," he commanded roughly, "let's find a place to stay for the night. In the morning, you can complete your quest."

Walter took off instantly, but Mal hesitated to follow. He watched as two poorly dressed males carried the protestor's body away. Mal clenched his fist. He thought Mistpeak was a horrible place...He was greatly mistaken.


	8. Chapter 8

**What is this I see? A Fable of Death update! IMPOSSIBRU!**

**Actually, I got a review the other day just asking me to continue the story and I pulled it up. It's been nearly two months since my last update, so I'm afraid I won't be able to do review replies. To make the story easier on myself, I'll try to shorten the chapters. I think it's the longer chapters that bother me.**

**And I know it's been awhile, so let me quickly recap things;**

**Mal just arrived at Bowerstone and wants the help of Natara and her crew of rebels that hide out in the Bowerstone Sewers. Natara, not wanting to trust the Royal Family, asked Mal to prove himself by spreading his name among Bowerstone. After meeting up with her, Mal saw the horrible Industry Leader, Charles Anders, for the first time.**

**That's all for this story. Hopefully I'll be able to update more. :)**

**Sorry for the long wait! Thank you for sticking with this story and Please enjoy! (The chapter's a little rushed, so I also apologize about that.)**

* * *

Mal spent the night in a tavern, Walter guarding his door. In the morning, Walter was approached by Oscar, who bore some horrible news.

"We lost some men down in Mourningwood, Sir Walter," he said. "Lieutenant Simmons...Remember him?"

"Yes," Walter grumbled, "he was one of my comrades in battle."

"He was killed last night. Now, I know Natara said to spread the prince's name around Bowerstone. This could be his big moment to shine and convince Natara."

"Well, I'll have to ask the prince himself, but I'm sure that won't be a problem. I'll see you tonight in Mourningwood, Oscar."

As the younger soldier walked away, Walter approached Mal's door and knocked lightly. "Malachi, wake up."

The prince slowly got out of bed and yawned. It was far too early to be waking up...At least, to him. He walked to the door and threw it open. "What, Walter?" he groaned.

"Pull yourself together, boy," Walter said and slapped Mal's back. "I just got you your first quest."

-C.O.D-

Walter breathed in and sighed heavily. "Can't you just smell the sunlight; the damp...Muggy sunlight?"

They had been walking for most of the day and finally reached their destination; Mourningwood. Not a lot could be said about this place besides it was famous for it Swamps and it's grave sights. However, having grave-sights also made it popular for it's Hollow-Men attack every single night. Oscar and Major Greene, commanded by King Logan, were assigned to protect Mourningwood until the Hollow-Men threat subsided.

As the two men traveled, Walter educated Mal about this eerie place. He pointed out several things along a trail, even a tiny village that rested in the center. Seeing as the sun was setting, most of the villagers were hiding in their homes, suspended in the air. Those who were still out were putting their valuable vender items away and grabbing boards for their homes.

"Every place has their demons," Walter explained. "Mistpeak has their wolves. Mourningwood has Hollow-Men, Silverpine has Balverines, and Aurora has Sand Furies."

"Silverpine...Aurora?" Mal repeated, wondering about these odd places he had heard so much about.

"Both are very dangerous, especially Aurora." Walter shook his head. "Getting them on our side will be extremely difficult, but it'll be worth it. Aurora is filled with warriors."

"What about Silverpine? What's there?"

"Nothing much. Dense forests and a small town filled with blood-thirsty mutant wolves. Anders actually did something right there, believe it or not."

"What?"

"He made nitrogen torches, a Balverines nightmare. As long as they're lit, the village is safe. They're so serious about it, that if one of the guards lets it diminish under his watch, they banish him."

"Oh...Well that's just great."

"Don't worry too much about them, though. They're quite a peaceful place and don't need a lot of service at this time. Ah! Here we are!"

Mal looked forward. A large fort appeared. It looked like it had taken some damage from several nights of constant battle. A red, torn flag flew on top, showing off a black shield with a white X behind it. A man around Mal's age stood at the top, keeping guard. When he saw Mal and Walter, he aimed his shot gun towards them.

"Stop!" he shouted. "Be you man, or be you Hollow-Man?"

"Just open the gate," Walter responded, just as loudly.

"Walter...Is that you, Old Friend?" the guard asked, his voice filled with recognition and relief.

"In the flesh! Now, please, let us in!"

"Sure thing, Sir Walter!" the guard disappeared for a second and reappeared just as the gate began to open. As the two walked in, they were greeted by Oscar and another man. The man stood tall, indicating that he was the leader around her. He wore what any captain would be wearing. He had dark-toned skin and a slight goatee. He seemed like the strongest man there.

"Ah! Sir Walter," he said and approached the older soldier. "It's been too long!"

Walter shook the Major's hand and smiled. "It has, my friend."

"Oscar told me that you guys were here to assist us in our brutal fight tonight. Is what he said true?" Major Greene asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Aye...It is," Walter replied. "Logan just puts you on the best assignments, doesn't he."

"And who might this be?" Major Greene pointed to Mal. "He looks a lot like..."

"The Prince," Walter answered. "Yes, he is. Mal, this is my old friend, Major Greene. Major Greene also fought alongside your father in the war."

"It's nice to meet you," Major Greene said, and shook Mal's hand half-heartedly. "Um...Sir Walter...Is it really a good idea to have royalty fight with us?"

"He's not like his brother, trust me," Walter assured. "I promise."

"Good, good!" Major Greene said, smiling. "That makes things a little easier. Oscar, why don't you show the Prince around. Show him who has his back."

"Sure thing, Greene," Oscar replied and waved towards Mal. "Come on. Most of my men don't bite." Mal followed behind Oscar as he pointed out each soldier. They walked up a flight of stairs until they reached the top. The first thing Mal spotted was a young soldier, resting against a large cannon. He seemed to be bandaged up everywhere.

"Your Highness, I'd like you to meet..." Oscar began, but the injured man continued for himself.

"Joe!" he said and shook the prince's hand. "Joe Bartaugh. Forty-Eight wounds and still standing! Nice to meet ya!"

"What's this," Mal asked, pointing towards the cannon and Joe smiled mischievously.

"That, my friend, is a Mortar. It's similar to those cannon devices that pirates have. However, this one is more fun. Would you like to give it a try, Mate?"

"Sure!" Mal said and Joe placed some ammunition into the mortar.

"The thing about this is that, unlike a cannon, it makes an archway before landing on its target," Joe explained. "Do you see those scarecrows out in that field just a few miles away."

"I see them," Mal confirmed.

"Aim and shoot!"

Mal did as he was told. As soon as the fuse was lit, he angled the mortar just right so it would strike the scarecrow. The projectile shot out, causing Mal to fall backwards. Quickly, he pulled himself up and looked over to the field. The projectile made contact with the straw dummy and it lit up in flames that died out shortly after.

Joe cheered. "Not that bad for a beginner! Hit another one!"

And Mal did. Again and again and again, until there was just one lonely scarecrow up. Joe seemed to be getting a little too excited, so he took a seat and peered over the edge. "Just one more, Your Highness! Kill it! Kill it with...Wait a second...I don't remember settin' that one up at all!"

Mal leaned over the edge and examined the lone scarecrow. Joe was on to something; it did look very different than the others. It looked a lot like a...

"Hollow Men!" Major Greene shouted and Joe looked towards his way.

"Right!" he called and faced Mal once more. "I'll man the Mortar. You go down and swing your sword around like a buffoon!"

"Got it," Mal replied and he jumped down from the ledge, Oscar following behind. The gates that kept the small fort secure had been thrown open, Hollow-Men of all sorts pouring in. Mal froze in terror.

"C'mon, Boy!" Walter shouted. "They're not that dangerous!"

Mal flinched, imagining a bolt of lightning from each skeletal figure coursing through his body. No way would he survive that.

Speaking of skeletal figure; One ran up to Mal, wielding a large, rusted cleaver. It swung wildly, causing Mal to jump back.

"Snap out of it!" Walter shouted as he pushed one of his own enemies back with his sword. "You're going to get killed!"

"I'm sorry!" Mal called out. "It's just..."

"Don't talk!" Walter shouted. "Fight!"

Mal remembered his first encounter with a Hollow-Man. Bullets wouldn't do much harm unless the gun was powerful enough. The gauntlet was the easiest weapon against a Hollow-Man. Mal pulsed and threw a small ball of fire towards the skeleton. It held up it's arms in an X-position, harmlessly blasting the ball of fire away. This one was much smarter than the one he fought in the academy.

Mal kept throwing in fireballs, the skeleton letting down his guard once or twice. He repeated this procedure many times with his several enemies, throwing in his sword occasionally, and soon, the bones of their enemies lay scattered at their feet.

"We did it!" Joe shouted from his position at the mortar. He jumped down to the soldiers below and smiled widely. "Let's all get a drink; I'll buy!"

"You paid last time, Joe," one soldier scoffed. "And the time before that...And the time before that..."

"Heck," Oscar said, also smiling. "We haven't paid for our own drinks since we hired Joe."

Joe chuckled as Ken stepped up. "Thank you, Mal, for your help. We couldn't have..."

A shriek rang out, causing the men to jump and turn towards the source. Three dirt mounds rested in a little alcove, soldier's hats mounted on each. The middle pile shook as a bony hand shot out. The soldiers took a step back, frightened for what was to come next.

"Lieutenant Simmons!" Ken shouted. "I specifically ordered you to STAY buried!"

The command didn't seem to faze the unearthing Hollow-Man. He was much different than the ones they had just fought. He was larger and his eyes sparked with electricity. When he pulled himself out of the grave, Mal couldn't help but step back in disgust. Not all of Lieutenant Simmons was bone.

Simmons shrieked loudly and five more Hollow-Men unearthed themselves beside him.

"Oh sh..." Ken began, but Walter cut him off.

"Well, don't just stand there! Get your weapons and fight!" Walter began charging towards the large skeleton, fearless. However, as soon as he was about a foot away from the beast, a rod of lightning shot from the sky and zapped Walter. He fell backwards, dazed and sizzling.

"They can summon lightning!" Mal exclaimed and Ken shook his head.

"This must be your first fight against a grown Hollow-Man," he commented.

"And it looks like Walter's too," Oscar added. "The key is to stay out of his line of shot. Don't stay in one place. And when he screeches, move as fast as you can."

"Nice to know," Mal growled and he summoned his standard ball of fire. He whipped back his arm and threw it at the large skeleton. It hit it's chest, pushing it backwards, but nothing more. Mal pulled out his gun and attempted to shoot it, but again, the gun was useless against the Hollow-Man.

He pulled out his last hope, his sword, before running into the middle of the battle, slicing and punching back. The larger skeleton was definitely not a weak match. He shrieked into the sky, summoning bolts of lightning, but Mal swiftly dodged. The other soldiers watched in awe as the prince took this deadly task into his own hands.

His sword connected with one of Lieutenant Simmons's ribs and it snapped off, causing the skeletal man to shriek in pain, which resulted in another rod of lightning. Mal almost slipped, managing to singe a part of his eyebrow and some of his hair. He tumbled backwards into the earthy ground and gasped as the man towered over him, breathing in deeply. The skeleton's eyes glowed a fierce blue and he reared back, ready to unleash his fury on the prince.

Mal threw his hand over his face to protect him and surged through his gauntlet just as the Hollow-Man's lightning rained down. The fire licked the rods of lightning and BOOM!

The soldiers were thrown backwards and Mal had rolled over, hitting the edge of the stairs. Lieutenant Simmons roared in agony and his whole body combusted. Shattered bones placed themselves all around the little base-camp. The others had covered their head to shield it from the bone, while Mal shakily stood up. Pain shot through his shoulder, but he knew it would only be temporary. Heroes weren't effected much by little disasters like this.

"We did it!" Ken shouted, throwing his fist in the air and laughing. The other soldiers joined in on this ecstatic cheer as Oscar rushed over to check on Mal.

"You alright, Your Highness?" he asked and the prince nodded slowly.

"My shoulder...It's hurting," he admitted, "but I'll live through the night."

"And so shall we," Ken piped in and walked over to Mal. He knew why Walter looked up to this man. Ken was brave, smart, and protective over his people. He was a brilliant leader and a fantastic friend. "Your Highness, Sir Walter told me about the rebellion you are planning against your brother."

"Really?" Mal asked and Ken smiled.

"Of course. And I would like to announce that my men and I are definitely on your side." Ken swooped down into a bow and pulled himself back up. "It would be our honor."

"Thank you," was all Mal could think of saying. He had gained a new follower without discussion.

"Well," Oscar said, clapping his hands together. "Our work is done here. Your Highness, Sir Walter, we don't want to keep Natara waiting. We should head back to Headquarters to report the good news."

"Good plan, Oscar," Walter said with an appreciative nod. He then turned to his soldier friends and nodded. "Well, I shall see you all soon, Comrades. Hopefully, Mal will be king by then."

The soldiers shouted out their grateful farewells as Mal, Walter, and Oscar exited the fort and soon, the city.

They returned to Bowerstone by the afternoon. Oscar approached Natara, giving her the news of Mal's victory and the leader smirked.

"Well," she said, turning towards the prince, "I guess I was wrong about you, Your Highness. My team could use a warrior like you on our side, and I'm sure you could use my team as your warriors. I am willing to make the deal. However...I want Bowerstone restored to it's full glory. I want my people to smile again and not worry about their children. I also want the old orphanage restored and Anders out of power. What do you say?"

Mal stepped forward and gripped Natara's hand. He shook it firmly and proudly said,

"I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

**I got bored and I rushed. -.- Sorry!**

**I don't have much time for Review replies so I'm going to skip that today. But thank you to all of you who read the last chapter. **

**Hopefully, this story will be finished by Chapter 16. I'm trying to take every big even and cram it into one chapter. And, if I'm counting right, there are 5 more events to go. (Two events will actually be split into two parts because of their importance.)**

**And sorry about not posting yesterday. I really don't have an excuse aside from, "I'm a lazy butt." But here you go! :D**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Natara walked over to a large, elaborate map and pointed at a desert. "This is our next target," she said to Mal, who frowned slightly.

"What did they do to you guys?" he asked and Natara rolled her eyes.

"It's not what they did," she said, "It's what they _are_ and what they _need_."

"And that is..."

"Aurora has been haunted by a dark spirit ever since your father's final years as king," Walter said and shook his head. "Poor sods. Every night, the spirit takes in a new victim, and every night several run in terror and fear the next day."

"Almost ten years of misery," Natara added and sighed. "But their fear has made them incredible warriors. If you want a good team, I suggest giving the Aurorians a visit."

"Yes," Oscar cut in. "You can meet Maria. She is Aurora's leader. She inherited the throne from her father, just like you're going to do from Logan."

"But...I thought Aurora was a part of Albion," Mal asked and Walter shook his head.

"No...Not anymore," Walter muttered. "They used to be, and proud members too of Albion. But since the dark spirits arrived and Logan refused to help, they've broken away."

"And you and Walter are going to give our Aurorian friends a visit," Natara said with a smile. "Who knows; they might become a part of Albion again."

"The only problem," Oscar said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Logan has made it extremely difficult to leave the land. You must leave Albion by nightfall, if you don't want to get caught. Major Greene and I can defend you on your way there."

"Alright," Mal said. "That's a good start. Oscar, maybe you should come with us. You know a lot more about Aurora than I do and Walter and I wouldn't mind the extra help; right Walter?"

The old soldier shrugged. "I don't care. As long as we tackle down Logan."

Oscar nodded. "Alright then," he said, a slow smile slowly appearing on his lips. "That sounds good to me."

"Good," Natara said, smiling herself. "Now you three men get some rest. We'll move out tomorrow night." She turned to walk out the door, but stopped. She turned back to Mal. "Welcome aboard, Your Highness."

-C.O.D-

Walter and Mal arrived at the sewers later the following night. Natara stood outside, Oscar by her side. She was fixing his color and laughing lightly, something Mal thought he'd never see from the stiff female soldier.

"Are you ready to go?" Walter asked, smirking. "We don't got all day, you know."

Natara stepped away from Oscar and he nodded. "Yes, I'm ready." He nodded towards Natara and gave her a quick smile. "I'll come back in one piece, I promise."

Natara nodded and opened the door leading into the veiled hide-out. "Good luck you three, and make sure you tell Maria that Natara from Bowerstone says Hi!"

Oscar smirked and waved as the prince and soldier began making their way onto the dark streets. "Don't worry, Natara. I'll make sure she gets her hello."

Oscar soon joined the lone duet and they started trekking towards the docks where a ship would be waiting for them. Major Green would be guarding the docks until the trio arrived.

All was well, until they reached the street that lead to their destination. Walter pulled the younger ones away and into an alley as a pair of drunken soldiers, working for Logan, stumbled by.

"Think we can get away with drinkin' on duty?" one of the soldiers asked and the other replied with a hearty laugh.

"We always do. I mean, we're only watching the docks. Nothing exciting ever happens on the docks."

The soldiers kept walking and Walter led Mal and Oscar out of their hiding spot. "Well, this is great," Walter exclaimed quietly. "If those two blokes are the ones watching over the docks, we'll have no problem getting to our ship."

Mal nodded. "Well, it seems to work out that way, but we can't be entirely sure. If I were you, I'd still be conscious of..."

"Oi!" one of the soldiers shouted. The drunken pair had turned around because they had heard Walter talk. "You aren't supposed to be out here!"

"This is fantastic," Oscar groaned and he unsheathed his sword. Mal's eyes widened.

"We're not going to kill them, are we?" he asked and Oscar chuckled.

"Relax, Your Highness," he assured, "I don't plan on doing anything more than chopping off a limb or two." Before Mal could intervene further, the daring, young soldier bolted across the cobblestone pathway and began a brutal sword-fight with the soldiers. In under a minute, those two drunken idiots were out like a light. Walter assisted Oscar in pulling them into the same alley that they were hiding in and they rushed off.

When they reached the docks, it was in utter chaos. Major Greene was leading a battle with his rebels and the other soldiers that were on duty that night. Walter stopped in his tracks and cursed under his breath.

"We've stepped in the middle of a battle field," he groaned and unsheathed his gargantuan sized sword and nodded towards Mal. "You get to the boat. If Oscar and I don't make it, you might as well because you are the only one who can convince Maria and her people to join the rebellion."

Mal didn't question Walter's reasoning. He basically was the chosen one; the last hero left. He nodded and took off towards the boat, swerving in and out of battling soldiers. Once or twice he had to use his gauntlet to defend himself, but it was never more than a handful of times.

When he reached the boat, Walter instantly joined him, jumping from the docks onto the vessel without using the bridge. The soldier following him tripped and landed into the water. When the soldier pulled himself up onto the docks, Oscar was there to slam his head into the wooden floor and he to, pulled a Walter and jumped into the boat.

"GO!" Major Greene called out, blocking an attack from a younger soldier. "I'LL BE FINE!"

They had no choice. Once the head sailor saw that the prince and the other two were on board, he began to pull the ship into the churning waters ahead. Oscar ran to the back of the ship and leaned over the railing. "GOOD LUCK, KEN!" he called out and pumped his fist in the air; a sign Mal had seen many times by now, especially by the rebellions. "FOR ALBION!"

Major Greene also threw his fist in the air, but his voice was drowned out by the ferocious crash of waves against the boat. Mal gasped and gripped the ledge, Walter mimicking his actions.

"There's a storm ahead," the sailor called. "Get below the deck!"

Oscar, Mal, and Walter didn't think twice before throwing open the door leading into the belly of the boat and locked it tight behind them as the sailor struggled to keep the boat on path.

They were thrashed about, hitting the walls and other items stored away below the deck. At one point, Oscar was struck with a large globe while Mal flew face first into a bookshelf filled with several scrolls.

It wasn't long before water started leaking in and the waves outside grew more furious.

CRACK!

A board broke free from the ship and water began pouring in like a rushing river.

"We're not going to make it," Oscar shouted, placing himself between two sturdy frames. The boat lashed about again and soon, the whole ship began collapsing.

In the heat of the moment, Mal grabbed both of his comrades by the arms and darted through a hole that the malicious waves had created.

The waves didn't stop there. It was as if giant, wet, dirty hands were trying to pull each individual below the surface to their deaths. Mal knew he wasn't strong enough to keep both of his friends above the water, so Walter gladly took that position.

An even bigger wave crashed against the trio and Oscar lost his grip on Walter's hand.

"No!" Walter shouted and Oscar attempted to swim towards them, but a wave pulled him down. "NO!"

It was too late.

Before long, another wave came that took down both Walter and Mal and everything went dark.


	10. Chapter 10

**Very rushed, but we are nearing one of my absolute favorite parts in the game. :)**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-mozzi-girl (The Beast!)**  
**Thank you! I'm glad you're liking the story so far. :)**

**-Crimson Endings**  
**Hehe! No concern for our wonderful Oscar Santos? ;) He actually portrays one of my favorite characters in the game that I wanted to marry so bad, but couldn't because it wouldn't let me. -.-' The man he plays is named Ben Finn. In the game, he actually has this huge crush on Paige, the girl Natara is portraying, so I only thought it would be appropriate if Dashing DA plays a Dashing Soldier. ;) Thank you! :D**

**Okay, if you guys haven't played the game; go waste some money and get it. If you're a fan of RPG games, then you'll love Fable I, II, and maybe III. Seriously though, the next few chapters are probably the most intense scenes in the entire game. They're also the scariest. I remember screaming the first time I played and having nightmares. Though I cannot recreate that feeling of terror, I will try to. :)**

**Again, I add my own lines and events within the game because I haven't played the original in some time and I forget scenes. Also, the Aurorians do not officially use Arabic as their set language. I just decided since the Aurorians reminded me of Saudi Arabia, I'd use Arabic. Just in their writing though. They'll speak English, since Arabic is so hard to read anyway.**

**Well, I must head off so I can prepare for school tomorrow. :)**

**I'll try to post another chapter of Family Relations soon. **

**Thank you and please enjoy!**

* * *

"_Logan," a younger Prince Mal begged, "don't leave me!"_

"_Don't worry, Mal," Logan said, kneeling to his brother's height and smiling. "I'll be back in a few days. Aurora isn't that far away."_

"_It's all the way in the south," Mal whined. "What if...What if they hurt you? Then you'll never come back!"_

_Logan laughed and pulled Mal into a hug. "Don't worry about me, Little Brother. If I have to leave this world, then we'll know that Albion is in great hands. You were born to lead, Mal, just like me. One day, you'll take my throne and that day will be your greatest triumph. Albion will respect you as their new leader, just like they do to me."_

"_But that mob that arrived earlier..."_

_Logan shook his head. "Just some upset villagers," he assured. "I took care of them though. I was able to fulfill each of their needs. And don't let what the other kids are saying get you down. I would never turn my back on you guys."_

"_Ever?" Mal asked and Logan laughed and ruffled his younger brother's hair. _

"_Never, ever," he said and stood up straight. "I'll be home within a few days time." Logan glanced towards Walter, who stood aside. "Please look after my brother," he asked and the old soldier chuckled._

"_It is my duty to serve the king and prince," he replied and bowed. "Good luck on your mission, Your Highness."_

_Logan gave them a short smile before continuing on his way, leaving Mal behind._

Mal shifted awake. Bright sunlight shed down on him, causing him to cover his eyes in order to look around. Everything ached. Mal tried to sit up, but his strength left him. He moaned painfully.

"Prince Mal?" a voice called out. He easily recognized it as the soldier who made the promise so many years ago, to serve the royal family.

"Walter?" Mal asked and a huge mass blocked the sun. Mal could make out the soldier's face and he grinned. "You're alive!"

"I'm glad to say the same about you, Your Highness," Walter chuckled and yanked Mal to a standing position.

"Where's Oscar?" Mal asked, steadying himself. Walter frowned and shook his head.

"I looked around all morning," he replied, "but I couldn't find him." Walter sighed heavily. "I'm sure he's alright though. We've been in situations like these before."

"You've been shipwrecked on Aurora?" Mal asked and the old soldier shrugged.

"More or less," he replied. He began to tread forward, his boots sinking into the bronze sand. "Let's start making our way towards the city. I know a short cut through a..." Walter paused and breathed out a sad sigh, "through a cave."

Mal chuckled lightly, following behind his comrade. He recognized the soldiers deep fear of closed spaces and always found it entertaining when they had to cross through one to achieve their destination.

"This is going to be a long journey," Walter sighed and cursed under his breath. As he did so, his foot caught on the root of a slow-growing tree and he fell forward. Mal haulted and began laughing at his friend's failure. "Balls!" Walter hissed as he tore through the sand, trying to find something to grab onto to pull himself up. "I hate desserts!"

-C.O.D-

After an hour of pushing their way through loose sand, Mal and Walter arrived at a large cave mouth, built into the side of a plain mountain. Above the cave was a plaque written in a foreign language.

_**أدخل إذا كنت تجرؤ**__**. **_

Walter scoffed lightly as he read the script. "Arabic," he muttered, "it's a newer language being used in areas like Aurora."

"Well," Mal asked, "what does it say?"

Walter ignored the prince as he started into the cave. Mal frowned and chased after his friend. "Walter! What does the sign read?"

"Enter if you dare," Walter replied lightly and shook his head. "It's just a lousy cave. Besides the enclosed space, what could possibly go wrong?"

-C.O.D-

Walter was starting to panic about half an hour into the journey. Mal had heard of this odd fear, _claustrophobia _but had never actually seen it happen. He heard tales of his father's expeditions to places like Aurora and Mistpeak, where he and his men were always scaling caves and crossing through sewers. Not once had he mentioned Sir Walter sweating like a pig or nervously chanting a lullaby.

Their only source of light was a single torch, held by the murmuring soldier himself. He glanced from side to side at the slightest sound of a rock being kicked to the side, or a rat scurrying away.

"Why are you so scared of caves?" Mal asked as they walked a little further into the caverns. Not long after they entered the cave, they found themselves in an intricate labyrinth designed to fool predators, also known as the humans. Mal wondered if the Aurorians had set this incredible trap.

Walter shuddered as a cool breeze blew over them. "I think we're near the exit," he said, ignoring the Prince's question. "There's only one explanation for that wind."

"Walter..." Mal grumbled and the soldier turned to look at him,

"What?"

"Why are you so frightened of caves?"

Walter stopped walking and frowned. "That's a story for another day," he replied. "Now let's just move before..."

The breeze came back, but much more harsh. The fire that had rested on top of the torch disappeared instantly and Walter gasped as the world around him fell into darkness.

"No!" he shouted and Mal could sense him falling to his knees. Walter fumbled through his pockets and pulled out a flint and steel. He struck the two minerals against each other and cursed when a spark didn't make an appearance. "Light! Light! Light, Damn you!"

"Walter!" Mal called out and just as he did, the torch came back to life. Walter sighed in relief and lifted it high in the air, analyzing the scene.

"We're going to make it," Walter sighed and laughed weakly. "We're going to make it..." He whipped around facing the entrance to another corridor and gasped sharply. A scream followed shortly after and the torch was dropped again and Mal heard a coarse whisper tear through the once silent air.

_You've entered forbidden shadows and now the darkness will forever plague you. You will go blind with insanity and everyone will believe you to have gone mad. You're doomed...Doomed..._

The torch-light diminished and Walter let out a terrified whimper before dropping to the ground; out cold.


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally got around to writing another chapter. **

**REVIEW REPLY:**

**mozz-girl (The Beast!)**  
**I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. :) As for your question; yes I do swap in Cause of Death characters for Fable Characters. However, some characters like Logan, Walter, Jasper, Sabine, and Saker are actual characters from the game. And because I really want Amy to come into the story, I'm going to make her own character. Here's the original character list if you're interested.**

_**Mal-Prince/Hero (Main, only playable character.)**_  
_**Natara-Page**_  
_**Oscar-Ben Finn**_  
_**Joe Bartaugh-Sergeant Jammy**_  
_**Ken-Major Swift**_  
_**Maria-Kalin**_  
_**Kai-Hobson (I'm excited about his character; though he doesn't come until the last few chapters.)**_  
_**Sandra-Elise **_

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**I'm going to have one more chapter in the cave and then we'll move onto to Aurora, which will be about one chapter. Back to Albion and the huge battle; one chapter. And continuing from there, maybe three chapters. So six more chapters, hopefully. I'm sure most of them will be pretty lengthy. Oh well.**

**Like I told Molly, I do swap out characters from the actual game with Cause of Death characters.**

**That's all for today! I'll try to update Family Relations ASAP! Thank you for staying strong! :)**

* * *

"Walter!" Mal cried out, dropping to his knees, feeling the ground to find his friend. He made contact with his hand and worked his way to his face before slapping it, trying to awaken the old soldier. "Get up! Get up!"

_Your friend is blind._

Mal looked into the darkness above him. It was that same voice. "Who are you?"

_A friend...An enemy...A messenger...Your Master._

"Where are you?" Mal asked. It was impossible to actually see where this _thing _could be. It could be his mind playing tricks, or it could be right next to him.

Walter groaned lightly as he regained consciousness. Mal sighed in relief and helped him up. "Walter," he began, but the soldier interrupted him.

"We've got to get out of here," he said quickly.

"I know," Mal agreed, "but what was that?"

"Does it sound like I want to know, Boy?" Walter growled and he took the Prince's hand and walked forward, placing his free hand against the wall, that soon led into a corridor. The two bolted into it, not daring to light another torch or whisper another word.

When light became apparent, Walter sighed in relief.

"I think we're almost out of here," he said and Mal shrugged. He couldn't be too sure. He didn't feel anything that could have indicated that they were getting closer to an exit. There was only light; an element that could be easily imitated by torches. If they were unlucky —and most of the time they were— They would still be stuck.

Walter ran around the corner, dragging Mal behind him and stopped almost instantly. They had entered a large room. They were standing on a balcony-like bridge that was cut off from a bridge that was on the other side of the room. Mal could barely make out a lever ahead. Sand covered the floor below.

"We're doomed," Walter concluded. "Yup! We're going to live here for the rest of our lives and Albion is going to fall into Logan's clutches!"

"Don't talk like that," Mal scolded and he looked over the edge of the balcony. It wasn't a long drop down; maybe twenty feet. Walter definitely wouldn't survive the jump, but he could because of his hero blood. "Look, you stay up here," Mal commanded quickly. He surveyed the scene once more and saw a flight of stairs leading to the top of the second bridge. "I'll take those stairs and pull that lever. If I'm right, it should help you cross over."

"I'm not letting you go alone," Walter growled. "Especially with that _thing _roaming around."

"The jump will kill you, Walter," Mal sighed. "I'll only be a minute. I have my sword and gun ready for use, anyway. I'll be fine. Just keep that torch lit." Mal didn't wait to hear Walter protest. Instead, he hopped down, crashing into the sand. He rolled back to his feet and started hiking up the stairs.

"You almost there?" Walter shouted, shielding the flame.

"Almost," Mal replied. He was already panting, and he didn't even think he was halfway up. _What if the _thing _comes. You won't be able to fend for yourself. _

Mal shook away the bad thoughts. Right now, he needed to focus on getting Walter over safely and getting the hell out of this cave.

_You're too late, Young Hero!_

Mal stopped running and looked around. "Walter!" he called out, thinking it was his friend who had spoken.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Did you say anything?"

"Aside from answering you, nothing else."

Mal looked around anxiously. _Crap. _"Just stay put, Walter! I'm almost there!"

_You think you're a hero. Logan was a hero. He abandoned his men when I ran into them. He made it alive to Aurora. You don't have a chance._

Mal covered his ears. "Stop it," he muttered. "Stop talking to me!"

_You're in my territory now, foolish prince. You've killed your friend!_

Across the room, Walter let out a very unmanly like shriek as the torch lit died. Mal gasped and ran to the top of the stairs. He conjured up a small, flickering flame and held it outwards, trying to find his friend. Nothing.

_You're. Next._

"WALTER!" Mal shouted. Only his echo replied. "WALTER! ANSWER ME!"

Behind him, Mal heard a crackling hiss. He flipped around and did the first thing that came to mind; threw his light source at the intruder.

The thing lit up in a pillar of bright, orange flames, illuminating the whole room. It looked like a huge, plump worm with crab feet coming from both sides. It's face was a human skull. It even had a stinger, much like a bee's. Mal felt like throwing up.

The thing screeched as it began to melt away. Mal ran past it and conjured another small ball of fire. If he had just killed the _thing _then Walter might be close.

He ran down several corridors, almost ready to collapse. He forced himself to stay focused though. _For Walter._

Without much warning, he found himself in an even bigger room than the last. He stood higher than everyone else; like a kind. Below him was a wide arena with stone steps leading to a podium. Sand covered patches of the floor and large bronze statues of knights stood in line by the podium, guarding their treasure; Walter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ugh! Writer's Block...**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-Crimson Endings**  
**Thank you! :D**  
**Heh, the 'Worm' is disgusting, especially in the actual game. :) I screamed the first time I saw it, and that was around Midnight, I believe. He's a really cool villain though. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**

**-mozzi-girl**  
**Aww! Thanks Molly! :D That means a lot, especially coming from you! :D Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Alright, just a fair warning, if you're expecting to play the game because of the way I'm wording things in the story, don't get upset when you discover that everything is at least a million times cooler and more difficult. Especially in this chapter. I decided to change some things around. Especially near the end; that doesn't happen at all in the game.**

**Thanks for reading! And hopefully you guys will like this chapter! :D**

* * *

"Walter!" Mal shouted and jumped into the arena below. He ran to his friend but halted when he saw the damage.

Walter was suspended in the air with the help of a slimy, black liquid. It was slowly engulfing him as the old man cried out in pain.

_Your friend is finished, Prince Malachi. And you will be too._

A loud creak filled the room. The large, bronze knights gripped scythes made entirely of gold, slowly removing their rusted feet from the stand they all guarded upon. One of the majestic knights threw his scythe upon the ground and a pillar of the same ooze trapping the soldier, covered the knight.

_My army is unstoppable, Malachi._

From the side, two metallic, steam-punk birds, flew in, cawing. Their cries sounded like someone sliding a fork across a glass plate. Mal covered his ears and backed away.

_You must fight alone. You will ALWAYS be alone. When it comes down to the final fight, you will be betrayed by your closest friends. Your armies will crumble underneath my wing._

"I...I thought I killed you," Mal hissed, dropping to his knees. The birds didn't stop their battle cries.

_Silly Prince...You cannot kill a shadow._

The knights faced the cowering prince. Slowly, they began to walk towards their target, creaking with every step. One walked faster than the others, raising his scythe and getting ready to throw it down.

With the birds screaming and the darkness laughing at him, Mal figured it would be easiest to give up. He whimpered and threw his arm over his eyes, praying for the end to fall quickly.

It never came.

Mal waited minutes before deciding to look. Instead of gazing upon a killer knight statue, he was looking up at a woman; the blind Seer, Theresa.

"Death is not your destiny today," she whispered calmly and extended her hand. Mal gratefully took it and she pulled him upwards. For an older lady, she was pretty strong. She quietly scanned the arena and approached one of the bronze warriors. "They're easy to destroy," she informed and traced her hand along the suit, stopping by the shoulder for a few seconds, and removing her hand. "All of them; but the Darkness isn't."

"I don't get it," Mal growled, "what is this 'Darkness'?"

"I cannot say much. You will learn more upon your arrival in Aurora. But what I can say is that the Darkness knows your family very well, Malachi."

Mal paused at this. The Darkness _knew _his family? Either this lady was insane or she was speaking the truth. Then again, she did equip him with a glove that shot out fire.

"You have proved your worth, Mal. You are very much your father's son. He would have been proud to see you like this; on a quest to rescue an entire kingdom." Theresa gave him a serene smile. She quietly removed a parcel from her cloak and put it by Mal's feet. "I trust you'll use it well."

Mal looked towards her, then to the gift. Slowly, he knelt down and picked it up, opening it from his knees. A blinding light shot from the package and Mal looked away.

"What in Albion's name is that?" he questioned. Theresa only smiled before responding,

"Put it on."

Mal looked towards the gift again and frowned slightly. It was a gauntlet, just like the one he was wearing.

"This gauntlet contains the one force that will destroy the knights; Lightning." Theresa nodded as Mal slowly put the glove on. Behind her, a portal arose from the ground and she turned her back. "Don't give up just yet, Your Highness," she commanded quietly over her shoulder before disappearing into the void the portal created. As soon as she left, time swung into motion and the knights began their deathly march. The new gauntlet sparked viciously, arcs of blue lightning circling the glove.

"_They're easy to destroy," _Theresa had stated as she hesitated on the shoulder. This woman was truly insane.

Mal threw his fist forward, aiming towards the shoulder of the faster knight. A rod of lightning shot out and flew past the shoulder. Mal tried again, and succeeded. The knight vibrated before exploding. Mal shielded himself from the debris and smiled. _She's still insane_, he thought, _but her craziness just saved my life._

He repeated this process until one knight remained. He had seen his comrades fall in battle; he wasn't going to end up like them. He dodged Mal's vicious attacks and disappeared in a pillar of black ooze that shot from the ground. When the ooze settled, nothing remained of the knight. Mal searched the room anxiously. _Did he just kill himself?_

From behind, a kick forced the prince to the ground. He gasped in pain and rolled onto his back to get a glance at his attacker; the final knight. He raised his scythe and brought it down. The razor-sharp blade plunged into Mal's arm, causing him to cry out in pain. The pain was red-hot excruciating. His vision blurred in and out of reality.

"Exterminate," the bronze knight hissed and ripped the scythe out of Mal's forearm. He gasped in pain again as blood gushed from the wound. He wasn't supposed to go down like this.

The knight prepared for the final blow and Mal knew he had no way to escape. Theresa had lied; Death was definitely his destiny today.

He closed his eyes and braced himself for the pain. Instead of getting severed, he heard a gun shot and the knight grunted, falling back in step. Reopening his eyes, he saw the figure of a younger soldier, directing a pistol towards the attacker. He released two more shots before loading the gun.

"Mal!" the soldier called out and he recognized the voice instantly.

"Oscar?" he questioned, but the soldier didn't respond to his question.

"Use your magic; NOW!"

He fired another shot, and Mal struggled to sit upwards. Unfortunately, the scythe had pierced the arm his gauntlet had been on. He used his other hand to aim his shot and pulsed weakly. The blue lightning shot forward, clipping the knight just in the right spot and he exploded. Mal fell backwards and clenched his eyes shut as an intense pain washed over him.

Another figure –probably Walter— hit the ground and gasped for air. Occasionally, he shouted; "I can't see! I can't see!"

The last thing Mal saw before completely blacking out was the heroic shadow of Oscar standing over him.

But the last thing he heard was the Darkness's cruel voice;

_Don't think your battle has been won, Prince Fallon. This is only the beginning of what's to come and when it all comes down to it...You'll be the one bowing to me._


	13. Chapter 13

**I couldn't resist the urge to post today! I'm at a really good part in this story. :D **

**REVIEW REPLY:**

**-mozzi-girl**  
**Thank you so much! Hehe! Funny you should ask that actually. :) Just read the chapter and hopefully you'll get your answer. :) Thanks for the review and for reading the story.**

**Yeah, today's chapter is pretty lengthy, but it is possibly one of my favorites. In fact, it might as well be the best chapter so far. :) I might post again tomorrow if it's possible. It usually is, but I have a lot of work that needs to be done today. (One of which includes attempting to draw two characters for a friend I hardly know.)**

**So...Yeah! Plus I have to play the NA episode. (And I read Spoilers for next weeks episode and I'm freaking out! Why must my iPod be so stupid! I need my Cause of Death!)**

**Alright, well that's enough from me. :) Thanks for taking time to read! I really appreciate it! And Happy Cause of Death Monday! :D**

* * *

"Walter!" Mal called out, as he jolted awake, breathing in heavily. His head pounded and his arm screamed in agony, but all he cared for was the safety of his guardian. "Walter?"

"Relax, Malachi," Oscar said with a smirk. "The old soldier is perfectly fine."

The younger soldier sat next to Mal on the floor in what seemed to be a clay house. Strewn about were pots and baskets filled with assortments of fancy quilts. Clay jars stood by the doorway, each having a separate name etched into them.

"Where are we?" Mal questioned. "How did you find us? How did you even survive?"

"One; we're in the city of Aurora and two, I found land about an hour after you and Walter wandered off. I followed your guys' footprints and they led me to the arena. Thanks to my incredible strength, I was able to pull you two out of the cave and into the desert, where Maria and Amy found me."

"Maria and Amy?"

"Yeah. Maria is the town leader while Amy, a close friend, is her assistant. Maria, after all, is the one who was able to patch up your arm. I haven't seen a scythe dig _that _deep into skin before; and I'm a warrior!"

Mal glanced down at his throbbing, heavily bandaged arm. Even though blood had seeped through the bandage, it did look like the wound was a little better. "Where are they?" he asked.

"They're with Walter," Oscar answered and sighed. "He's alright, like I said; he's just in a really deep sleep. The town healer is doing her best to work on him."

Mal pulled himself to his feet and winced at the pain that shot through his spine. "Let's go," he said and Oscar scoffed.

"You're kidding right?" he mocked, jumping to his feet. "You look like _Death!_ The best thing for you to do is lie down until Maria comes back."

"I need to check on my friend," Mal replied coldly. "If Natara got hurt, I doubt you would leave her behind." And with that said, Mal exited the house and into the barren streets.

Several identical houses lay side-by-side, all bearing papers of remembrance. Few of the civilians were actually in the open; those who had come out were silently mourning losses. Mal walked along the pathway, looking inside each door-less house for Walter, calling out his name and getting more frustrated with every step.

Oscar had run up to join him and decided to guide him to the desired house; a palace-like abode at the end of the street. Large, stone stair cases led up to a podium, and behind that podium were more stairs that actually led to the house. The two ran up the stairs and Mal burst into the palace, calling for Walter once more.

A timid servant girl appeared in the main entrance. Her face was painted in a variety of light colors. A purple stripe ran down the center of her face and she smiled weakly. Dark, choppy hair ran to her shoulders and her brown eyes sparkled with admiration.

"Hello!" she called out. Her accent was different than Mal's; it sounded almost Spanish. "Are you Prince Malachi?"

"Yes," Mal answered shortly. "Where's Walter?"

The girl nodded and turned her back on them. "Follow me, please!" She guided them to a room on the far left. A dim candle illuminated the room and a soft chant arose from the darkness.

"Will he live?" a voice asked, a similar accent to the servant girl's.

"Of course," another replied, also bearing the same accent. "We just need to give him time."

The girl cautiously tapped her fist against the wall and quietly cleared her throat. "Maria?"

Slowly, a woman appeared from the dark room. She, like the servant, had various color streaks along her face, but the stripe down the center was a light blue. She wore extravagant jewelry; necklaces made entirely of silver and gold, earrings crafted with diamonds, and rings created in bronze. She stood proudly, but lines on her face and bags under her eyes suggested stress and hard times. She and the servant girl shared the same hairstyle and eye color. She was older than the girl, probably twenty years.

"Amy?" she asked.

"Maria, this is Walter's friend," Amy responded timidly, bowing her head. "He wishes to..."

"Thank you, Amy," Maria replied quickly. "I'll take it from here. It's getting dark; you should probably head upstairs." She waved Amy off and turned to Oscar. "And you; there is a guest bedroom down the hall on your left. Being out after dark is not a safe thing to do in Aurora. Please go there while I chat with the prince."

"Yes, Ma'am," Oscar replied quickly and ran out of sight. Maria now faced Mal and smiled gently.

"Your Highness," she said and bowed her head. "It is an honor to meet you."

"You mean...You don't hate me?" Mal asked and Maria laughed lightly.

"Of course not. I do not even have a single bit of loathing for your brother, but I do believe that what he is doing is wrong and should be stopped; at all costs. Come, walk with me." She headed towards the doors that led outside and Mal hesitated.

"I thought it was dangerous to go outside?" he asked and Maria shrugged.

"You're a hero, my friend," she replied and Mal bolted after her as she strolled to the podium and halted. A beautiful sunset painted the sky a brilliant orange-red. Sunsets like these never occurred in Bowerstone. "I have been the ruler over Aurora for quite some time now, Your Highness. I took the throne from my dying father. We didn't have any trouble, especially when I decided that we would be an independent nation."

"I respect you for that," Mal added softly as he stared off into the distance, memorizing the colors of the sky. Aurora was a beautiful valley. Why, of all places, would they need his help?

"But for the past ten years, my people have been falling under a curse; a curse that will soon overrun my land if I don't do something about it." Maria sighed heavily and looked to the ground. "Your brother, he came to visit. He promised me one simple thing; that he'd deliver peace unto my land. But it's been years and we keep wilting away."

"I am sorry," Mal said and looked away.

"You shouldn't be," Maria replied. "Because you're not your brother; You're a king in the shadows."

This was probably the first time Mal wasn't neglected because of his abusive brother. He looked towards Maria and she smiled at him.

"Not what you were expecting?" she asked and laughed once more. "Your Highness, I have heard many stories of your bravery. Amy tells me about the promises you have made among your Albion. And now, I ask for a favor."

"Of course, Maria. After all...You basically saved my life and Walter's."

Maria smiled. "I did, didn't I. Anyway, the Darkness attacks my home. I only ask for a stronger army to guard the homes until this monster returns to his cave. I also ask, that when you are in full power once again, that you bring Aurora back into Albion. Before, I believed separating was the right thing to do, but now; I wish I never did it."

Mal took a step towards the city leader and grasped her hand in his. He shook it firmly and nodded. "I promise. It's the least I could do."

Maria nodded lightly and turned back towards the palace. "Thank you. Once Walter wakes up, we're going to be heading back to Albion. After all, I believe you have a war to fight."

"You're coming with us?" Mal asked quickly, hope slightly hanging to his voice.

"Of course. My men and I will fight by your side. The only way to make sure you win is if you gather more help, and we're your last resort if anything goes wrong. Though my people may look weak and frail from the storm of loss, they are much stronger than they appear."

"I can't refuse that offer." Mal smiled and they walked inside the palace, discussing further war plans.

-C.O.D-

Walter jolted awake around nightfall, panting heavily and searching the room.

"Where are we?" he demanded. "Where the hell..."

"Don't worry, Walter," Mal said quietly. "You're okay. Maria and Oscar helped us out of the cave and into Aurora."

"Oscar's alive?"

"I found land after you two had gone off," Oscar answered. "And it looks like we'll be heading back to Albion."

"If Walter can take the journey," Maria added and looked towards the frightened soldier. "Are you read, Sir Walter?"

"Yeah?" He didn't seem too confident about his answer, but Mal knew that he'd rather be at home than in a foreign land; especially since this land has a murderous cave.

Mal gripped his friend's hand and pulled him to his feet, with some assistance from Oscar. As soon as Walter was able to regain his balance, they set off, out of the palace and towards the docks, steering away from the shadows. The Darkness could be anywhere.

A large, Bowerstone Castle Boat swayed in the docks. Leading at the front was Natara. Sabine, Saker, and Boulder guarded the main deck. Even Jasper was there, though he looked a little sea-sick. When Natara spotted Oscar, she jumped from her place onto the docks and bolted towards him, tackling him into a breath-taking hug.

"I thought you died!" she gasped into his shoulder.

Oscar hugged her back and sighed. "I managed to make it out alive somehow," he replied and held her in his protective grip for a few more seconds.

"Well," Mal began, clapping his hands together, accidentally shocking himself. "Ow! Dang it, Theresa..."

Natara raised an eyebrow and looked towards him. "What? Are you hurt? Oh my gosh, your arm!"

"I'm fine," Mal assured her before she could push herself away from Oscar. "Trust me. My gauntlet shocked me...That's all. But anyway, we should be heading back to Albion. Are we going to meet Major Greene back there?"

Natara's worried expression morphed into a sorrowful one, as well as the others on the boat. Oscar took note of this and stiffened.

"Where's Major Greene?" he demanded and Natara looked away.

"We've got to go," she said simply and began to make her way towards the boat. Taken in by curiosity and worry, Mal gripped the young rebel's hand and she turned around.

"Where's Ken?" he asked quietly and Natara shook her head.

"After you three left," she recalled solemnly, "he was apprehended by the king's guards. Mal...Ken's dead."


	14. Chapter 14

**I am so tired, but I must update!**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-Crimson Endings**  
**I'm so glad you're liking the stories, FRIEND! :) I appreciate the fact that you take time to read the story. :) And I'm glad you mentioned that plot twist. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**-Mozzi-Girl (The Beast!)**  
**Hehe! I'm glad I was able to answer the question. :) And I'm glad you mentioned the plot twist. Not sure if you LOVED it, or HATED it, but again, I'm glad you mentioned it. And yes, I kind of have to have a bit of Osctara; hopefully I'll be able to work a little more with other pairings. :) Thank you for reading and reviewing! I really, really, really do appreciate it, Beast. :)**

**So, I just wanted to make sure you all know that Kai IS going to make an appearance, but not until the end. :)**

**Also, I just wanted to mention, I didn't purposely kill off Ken. That actually happened in the game; Major Swift, friend of Ben Finn (Oscar) and Walter is killed by Logan after being caught for assisting the rebels, or something like that. I was surprised the characters fit nicely together. So...Yeah...**

**Alright, I am turning into a zombie, so I might as well sign off here. Bless your faces! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You're...You're lying," Mal accused instantly. "Ken's not dead."

"Mal," Natara said softly, "the others and I saw Logan give out the command. We saw Logan's army shoot him. There was nothing we can do..."

"You're a rebel, for goodness sake, Natara!" Oscar shouted. "You could have done _something_!" He reared up and punched the nearest object, a loading crate. It shattered beneath his force and he cried out into the night. "I will _kill _Logan!"

Walter approached Oscar and slapped him alongside the head. "Pull yourself together, Santos! Would Ken want this?"

"The rebels were _right there_," Oscar exclaimed and pointed towards Natara. "She's supposed to be a strong leader! SHE LET KEN DIE!

Walter delivered another slap, causing Oscar to stumble backwards. "Shut up! No one is at fault. _No one_. We knew this war would bring consequences; frankly the end of someone's life. This is a terrible loss, but we aren't blaming Natara for it. She's already risking enough as it is just to help the prince back into power."

"Oscar's right," Natara muttered and all eyes turned towards her.

_It can't possibly be her fault, _Mal thought. _Could it?_

"Let's just get back into the ship. We have a long trip ahead of us and Albion is on the brink of extinction." With that said, she flipped around and boarded the ship. She waved towards Saker, who gladly took the wheel as she disappeared into the captain's quarters. Mal and the others quietly boarded the ship, Oscar still fuming and punching everything that came into contact.

-C.O.D-

It was early morning when Natara made her next appearance. She looked stoic, though Mal could tell she was upset.

She approached Saker at the wheel and gave him a quiet command before he left and Natara took over. Oscar looked towards her, regret in his eyes, but he didn't bother apologizing. Mal didn't blame him, though; If Walter was killed in some freak accident and he blamed it on Oscar, for example, he wouldn't want to admit his fault in his accusation.

Mal straightened his posture and made his way towards Natara. She caught sight of him and looked away quickly. He could hear her utter a faint curse.

"Hey," Mal greeted.

"I don't want to talk, Your Highness," she grumbled.

"No worries," Mal replied and shrugged. "I just thought I'd keep you company."

She didn't reply; only stare into the vast ocean.

"I don't blame you..." Mal admitted quietly.

She glanced at him momentarily, and then continued ignoring him.

"I mean it, Natara. Things happen for a reason. Major Greene knew that one day, his line of work would kill him. He admitted it while we were fighting for our lives against the Hollow Men at Mourningwood."

"Oscar..." she began but Mal cut her off.

"Is under a lot of stress right now. He and Major Greene were close comrades. If you keep up this silence between you two, you'll ruin a perfectly good relationship."

Natara shook her head. "It's been broken for awhile now, Your Highness. Oscar is a good man, I believe that to be true...But lately, he's been suggesting that I turn myself in so the bounty won't weigh so heavily on my head. He wants me to give up my job of protecting Bowerstone from Anders's reign."

"That's just a sign that he cares about you. If I were your boyfriend, I'd be saying the same thing too. I mean, all it took was for my girlfriend to interfere with Logan's plan to execute a bunch of protestors before she was killed. Natara, you're only a few rebellious acts away from becoming a 'Wanted Dead' target."

She fell silent, desperately trying to search for a comeback, but her thoughts emptied. Maybe Mal was right. But she still felt it was her duty to run her underground forces. Mal couldn't take that away from her, and he knew it himself.

"Why don't you take a break," Mal suggested and called over to Jasper. The old butler gladly took the wheel and Mal led Natara onto the main deck.

"Okay, Soldiers!" he called out, grabbing everyone's attention. Even Oscar had decided to join the now-forming group. "It's only a matter of time before we arrive in Albion. We need to construct a battle plan."

"All of the rebels have already started the war," Oscar informed. "If we're lucky, it should be over when we arrive."

"Knowing Logan," Mal muttered, "it'll just be the beginning of a fight that may or may not destroy Albion. This is why we need to join the second we get there."

"I agree," Maria said softly, nodding her head. "If you don't mind, Your Highness, I would love to take the docks. Though I am unfamiliar with water-works, I know how to fire a cannon and I can use it as a signal."

"Sounds good," Mal agreed and turned to Oscar. "Can you and Walter take the west end?" he asked and Walter replied for him.

"Of course we can!"

"Alright! Sabine, Boulder, and Saker," Mal continued, "you two might work best alongside each other. I want you to head up east."

"What about me?" Natara asked and Mal smiled.

"If you don't mind, we're going to take the north; all the way up to Bowerstone Castle."

"Isn't it a little too dangerous for you two to fight _together_?" Walter questioned.

"And why do you think that?" Mal asked and the soldier shrugged lightly.

"I'm not doubting your abilities as a warrior, but both of you have a hefty price above your head. If either of you get caught, it's all over."

Mal thought this through then shook his head. "I appreciate the concern; but Natara and I will be just fine; after all, she's been hiding under the streets of Bowerstone Industrial for how many years and she still hasn't been caught? I trust her with my life."

Natara glanced towards Mal then smiled. "That's possibly the nicest thing I've heard," she replied and nodded towards Walter. "Like Mal said; we'll be fine."

"Good!" Amy cut in and looked towards the dark sky. Just over the horizon, a white haze rested above the mountains, signifying daylight in just a few, mere hours. "We have about four hours until morning and that's about the same time we'll arrive in Albion."

Maria nodded. "Amy is correct. We should all get some sleep before the battle. I don't want to see any of you pass out on the field because of sleep deficiency."

"Agreed," Walter grunted and headed towards the door labeled 'Captain Quarters'. "We should all be able to sleep in here. Believe me; it's much bigger than it looks."

And the warriors slowly filed into the room, for what they believed would be their last slumber.


	15. Chapter 15

**It's snowing! :3**

**-mozzi-girl (The Beast)**  
**Aww! Thank you! That means A LOT to me! I'm glad you're liking the story so far! :D Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**So, I just want to say this; I won't be working on Family Relations until I finish Fable of Death. It's not really a long wait. I am planning on four more chapters; two of which will be pretty short. Kai is most likely going to appear in the next chapter, which is probably one of the most important parts in the entire game, because believe it or not; we're not quite finished yet. **

**But, since it it the weekend, and I don't usually have homework on B-Days; (Monday), I'll be working on those chapters then and I might post twice within a day so I can finish before then. However, no promises. I'll try to close before the week ends next week, though.**

**I'm not the best at action scenes, so hopefully this one turned out alright.**

**I am excited to end this story that I started nearly five months ago. Hopefully, you guys will like the ending that I've planned out.**

**Thank you so much, everyone! **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

The sun was just barely rising before Amy called the crew up onto the ship. Lazily, the all stumbled out of the Captain's Quarters and overlooked the sea. Mal frowned. Not only could he see Albion slowly getting closer, but he smelled smoke and heard swords clashing against each other. Where Albion was, was a dark haze, probably from the smoke.

"They're still fighting," Natara whispered, "and they're losing."

"Just because the city's burning," Oscar cut in, "doesn't mean they're losing. This could be an insane battle tactic of _your _rebels. I mean, saving a life is one thing, right? But burning a city..."

Walter slapped Oscar once more. "Do I have to fight with him?" he asked Mal. "I don't want a comrade who constantly complains about his girlfriend who did nothing wrong. It's unmanly and it'll get you killed."

"You can do it," Mal encouraged lightly. "Just try not to skewer him, alright."

"I'm right _here_!" Oscar called out and Maria laughed lightly.

"I forgot how strange you Albion-Folks are," she stated quietly, making Amy giggle softly.

"_Strange_?" Sabine accused and he jumped onto the nearest crate so he was at least an inch above her. "We are heroic!" he pointed to Mal. "Proud," he gestured to Oscar. "Old!" he jabbed his finger towards Walter, who glared at him. "And Good-looking!" He waved his hand towards Natara and then jumped back down so he was right at Maria's feet. "We are not strange, or crazy, or whatever you believe us to be!"

"In Aurora," Amy began quietly, "strange is good! That's why we all look like we do. Though, our culture has become more normal to us."

"Besides," Maria added in, "Aurora will soon rejoin Albion, and we'll all be crazy together."

Sabine scoffed and turned away. "Say what you want," he replied and began walking to the edge of the boat. "But us Albion-ers are not strange."

"And I'm not old," Walter added in, nodding his head and Mal burst out laughing. At least if he died in battle today; this was how he'd remember his friends; insane, but extraordinary.

-C.O.D-

The boat rammed into the docks just after Mal, Natara, and the other warriors jumped out and charged into battle.

The scene was more horrific than Mal imagined. Bloodied bodies were scattered among the docks. Buildings had been burned down and other allies were still fighting with their last bit of strength. The others went towards their designated paths and Mal turned to Natara.

"You ready?" he asked and in response, she unsheathed her sword.

"I've been training for this moment for ten years," she replied, "of course I'm ready."

Mal smiled. For the longest time, he'd admired her strength. She wasn't like any other woman in Bowerstone Boundaries; not powdered up, or standing on the streets, waiting anxiously for someone to pick her up. No, she was covered in dirt, but still looked beautiful. She hid down in the sewers, planning to overthrow a tyrant. She was much more than just a regular girl.

They dove straight into battle. Each soldier that came across to Natara, she fought swiftly. She ducked under each swing and plunged her sword into their chest and ripped it out. She looked as if it were Christmas, and it probably was. She had been planning this rebellion for ten years...And it was finally coming to her.

Mal fought with his gauntlet. Though he wasn't as swift as Natara in dodging, he was quick with his conjuring and threw a ball of lightning towards a soldier on his side of the battlefield. The blue lightning coursed through the soldier's body, arching in and out in several places before he finally fell down, a crisp skeleton replacing his body.

They continued to move upwards, Natara swinging her sword and Mal throwing lightning at his enemies. All was going well, until the reached a part in the road that had been cut off by a fallen building.

Natara cursed under her breath. "What are we supposed to do now?" she asked and Mal looked around. More soldiers were charging towards them, pulling out their guns. He knew Natara wouldn't be able to take as many bullets as he could, so he shielded her until he came up with a plan.

"Just stay behind me," Mal commanded. He reached for his own pistol and brought it out. He hadn't used it as much as his other weapons, but it was the only thing he could use to knock out the other guys without hurting Natara with his magic or letting them get too close. He aimed shakily and fired the first shot. One of the soldiers lurched forward, clutching his stomach. Blood seeped through his fingers and he collapsed onto the ground. The other soldiers quickened their pace, but Mal had already gunned down most of them by the time one reached his side.

Natara pushed Mal aside and slashed her sword down, catching onto the guy's shoulder. He screeched in pain and stumbled backwards. Mal ended his suffering by firing a bullet through his forehead.

"Good job," Natara complimented and Mal nodded.

"You weren't so bad yourself, Natara." Natara opened her mouth to reply, but a sharp whistle tore through the air. They both dropped to their knees and covered their ears from the horrid sound. Above, a streak of heat whizzed by and crashed into the building blocking their path. Mal and Natara were thrown forwards from the blast, but luckily, weren't wounded too badly. Debris from the building rained down. Mal shielded Natara from the falling debris and when he was sure it was all over, he pulled her to her feet.

"What the hell was that?" she asked loudly and from the smoke emerged Sabine on Boulder's shoulders and Saker by their side.

"Onward and upward!" Sabine cried and Boulder grunted as he ran uphill, nearing the castle. Saker shook his head and turned towards Mal and Natara.

"Glad to see you two still standing," he commented. "Looks like that crazy Aurorian lady has our back after all."

Mal looked towards the docks below and saw Maria wave to them. He turned back to Saker and nodded lightly.

"So...Up to the castle?" he guessed and the Mercenary nodded.

"Up to the castle."

The three bolted uphill, dodging any soldier's attack. The soldiers were thinning out; barely any were left now. But those who still fought were vicious and unforgiving. One even managed to knock Sabine from Boulder's shoulders and the beefy Dweller snapped his neck in one swift motion. Sabine stood up and laughed at the twitching corpse of the fallen soldier.

"Haha! Fool Boulder once; shame on you! Knock Sabine off his shoulders; HE'LL SNAP YOUR FREAKIN NECK!" The old man laughed once more and ran ahead of the group.

"I can understand why Maria thinks we're insane," Natara whispered under her breath and Mal smirked.

"He's not that bad...He's just senile."

The ground shook once more and Sabine laughed even louder. They decided it would be best to accompany the old man instead of having him run around, unattended.

It wasn't long after that when they arrived at the palace gates. Walter and Oscar were already there, battling a few of the remaining soldiers. They wore golden armor, unlike the others, and their weapons were much more advanced. But it only took one sword to the chest, and a gun to the face before each soldier fell to their knees.

"Looks like you guys held them off pretty well," Mal observed and Walter chuckled.

"Aye, we did. It was a rough battle, but Oscar here is almost the spitting image of Major Greene. He's an excellent fighter."

The ground shook again and Walter's expression got lighter. "Well, we made it," he continued. "Now; it's time for the ultimate duty."

"Right," Mal said and turned towards the other warriors that had joined by his side. They all wore the damage of battle. Saker and Boulder had gashes outlining their face, chest, and bare arms. Natara had a few deep scratches here and there, but she looked stronger than ever. Oscar's clothes were torn, as well as Walter's, but every single one of them wore a smile.

Oscar was the first to approach Mal. He gripped the prince's hand and smiled lightly. "It's been an honor serving you," he said and bowed his head. Mal thought he was teasing at first, but he could see admiration glint in his eyes. Mal responded by shaking Oscar's hand firmly and Sabine pushed him aside.

"Don't hog him," he scolded before looking up at Mal. "You're a brave, honest soldier, my friend." He reached up and slapped Mal's cheek. "Don't let the castle and all the pretty ladies take that gift away from you."

Boulder grunted in approval and Saker nodded. Natara then approached him and smiled softly.

"Like what Sabine said," she commented and looked at her feet. "You're a brave soldier, Mal. You're also one of my friends now. I am sorry for not trusting you in the beginning."

"No worries," Mal replied and shrugged happily.

She looked up towards him and analyzed his expression. She searched his eyes as if trying to find an alternate meaning to his words; but he truly meant it.

"Thank you," she added. "Thank you for everything Mal. I hope the crown fits." She pulled him into a hug, but it was short. As soon as she let go, Walter cleared his throat.

"We got to go," he said. "Logan awaits."

Mal nodded towards the older soldier and joined his side. Before he disappeared behind the palace gates, he turned around and looked at his friends once more; but mainly Natara.

If he was less of a man, he'd probably ask her to dump Oscar and join him in the castle to become Albion's Queen. After all, they deserved a strong leader like her. But she belonged with Oscar.

Before the gates closed, Mal witnessed Oscar approaching her and pulling her into a tight embrace. Though he didn't want to admit it; it broke his heart. She wasn't his; she was Oscar's.


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay...I lied. Kai will appear in the next chapter. **

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-mozzi-girl (The Beast!)**  
**Aww! Thank you so much, Molly! :D Glad the action scene wasn't as bad as I thought. :D Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! :D**

**-Crimson Endings**  
**Hehe! Oh Tori. :) Don't worry too much about Oscar. :) I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**So, I thought, "Why don't I tell the story of the first Hero King" and that's what this abnormally long chapter is about. We'll get back on track to the other chapters, but I might have to reschedule the Due Date to next week, because there are some pretty intense chapters coming up that'll take some time to write.**

**Also, my laptop is being weird. It keeps charging, then not charging...Then charging again...And not charging. I'm buying a new charger this week (hopefully) and some new laptop hinges (so I can stop writing from a desk.) If my laptop decides to quit on me and I suddenly disappear, you guys know where I am. :)**

**Thanks for reading, guys! I appreciate it. :)**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Mal and Walter approached the castle and crept inside. It had been a month since Mal had actually been inside his home, but he didn't realize how drastically it could change. The proud gold and blue banners that hung above the entry-ways were torn down. The carpet was covered in soot and the tiles were cracked. And to add on top of everything else, it was all silent, aside from a ghostly whisper that hung in the air.

Mal and Walter followed the whisper up to the doors of the war room. As they got closer, they heard Logan mutter a curse before sighing heavily.

"Send the rest of our men to the docks," he commanded and a cruel laugh filled the air; one Mal recognized immediately as Anders's.

"You're out of your mind, King Logan," Anders said loudly. "They've got at least five districts fighting _against _us. There's no way the Bowerstone Castle Army can defeat any one out there. Even the two Aurorians have destroyed so many of our ships and warriors...And they're just two _females_. Not to mention the rebel leader. Face it, King Logan; you've been outmatched."

Logan slammed his fist on a table. "Listen to my orders, Anders! If we don't slaughter each and every one of those rebels, Albion will fall!"

"Isn't it already falling?" Anders replied cooly. "To be honest, Logan, your rule hasn't been the best. Certainly not as great as your father's. You know, we used to fight alongside each other. Of course, that was when I was _much _younger, but even then, I understood what a good reign was."

"You send out those soldiers right now, or I will crush Bowerstone Industrial; you understand, Pretty Boy?"

Walter turned to Mal and smirked. "Think we should knock?"

Mal shook his head and faced the door again. "I think they could use a little surprise."

They stood up straight and kicked open the doors, causing Logan to draw his pistol and Anders to laugh joyfully.

"Ah! The brave rebels have arrived," he announced cheerfully. "I was wondering when you two would burst in."

Mal held out his gloved hand towards his brother and glared. "Hello, Logan," he growled.

"The Prodigal Son returns," Logan retorted and holstered his pistol. "You really did it, huh? You've destroyed my armies."

"And I'm about to destroy your reign," Mal replied coldly.

Logan was silent as he stared down these new attackers. His eyes fell upon his younger brother the longest. A look of pure disgust was apparent, but also a look of relief and pity. It wasn't long after when Logan thrust his hands in front of him and sighed.

"I surrender," he announced.

Mal raised an eyebrow. "Just like that?" he asked and the king nodded.

"Just like that," he repeated and Walter didn't hesitate to apprehend the tyrant. "I think you'll find the castle to your liking...Brother. After all; this is no longer _my _Albion."

Mal clenched his fist. He knew Logan was still masking something; something of greater importance than ruling a kingdom. But Mal didn't have time to ask. Walter threw him to the guards standing outside a separate entrance to the war room and they took the muttering king away.

"There's only one thing left to do now," Walter said and Mal face him. "And what would that be?" he asked and Walter chuckled lightly.

"Announce our victory to the people of course," he said and clapped Mal's back. "Besides, I have a feeling Natara's worried about you."

"What?" Mal asked, a blush slowly creeping to his cheeks. Walter laughed silently and led Mal to the balcony that was connected to the war room. He gestured for the prince to step upon it, and Mal gladly took the offer. As soon as he was in sight of the fighting rebellions, they stopped thrashing about with their weapons. A mighty cheer rang across the Bowerstone grounds that morning.

Mal looked down to where Oscar, Saker, Sabine, Boulder, and Natara were, but the female rebel was missing. Oscar looked up towards Mal and saluted him before someone attacked the prince from behind in what appeared to be a vicious reenactment of a hug. He turned around and faced Natara, who laughed happily.

"You did it!" she called out.

Mal smiled as she hugged him again, and this time, she planted a kiss on his cheek. It was a friendly kiss and Mal knew that, but how could he explain the sparks that it sent off? Natara pulled away from Mal and threw her fist into the air and with one powerful cheer, she said,

"All Hail King Malachi Fallon! The New Hero King!"

"FOR ALBION!" the rebels below called and the cry at least traveled for a mile.

But something still bugged Mal; Logan's eagerness to give up. He knew something bad was going to happen...But how bad could it be if it made _Logan _want to surrender.

-C.O.D-

A week had passed after the victory over Bowerstone Castle. On a beautiful, Sunday morning, Mal stood proudly in the Throne Room, just in front of the chair his father used to sit in before Logan took over. Never, in Mal's entire life, had he planned to take over Albion. He thought he would be dead before the opportunity arose. But here he was, Walter standing in front of him, grinning like a mad man as he placed a crown upon the young prince's head. A crowd, mainly made up of the surviving warriors, cheered and chanted "For Albion" as Walter stepped away from Mal.

Natara, who stood near the front, gave him a smile, and he received a thumbs up from Sabine and even an approving nod from Oscar.

Even as evening came, a crowd cheered outside the castle. Although Mal liked the support he was getting from his people, he could do without the almost endless cheering. He didn't blame them, though; nearly ten years of tyranny were finally come to pass.

As Mal settled into his chambers for the night, Walter knocked on the door and approached the king almost cautiously. He didn't speak, seeing as Mal was busy glaring at the crown that stood on its own pedestal.

"Walter," Mal began slowly. "How on earth did my father rise to power?"

"You know the story, Your Highness," Walter said and gestured towards the crown. "Why have an old soldier like myself recall your father's greatest moments."

"Because," Mal began, "I want it to be like old times."

Walter hesitated at the wish of the king, but nodded shortly after. "Well," he started, "it was long ago, back when Town Criers still had a job."

Mal smiled, but kept his gaze on the crown.

"Your father was a young boy, living in the streets of Bowerstone, way before industry was even thought of. He and his sister spent most of their days begging, while Rose recited stories, crafted from the adventures of the Duke, Lucien. Your father found these stories comforting, even though he was starving.

"One day, your dad and his sister found a caravan filled with objects of great power. A woman, standing not to far away from your father and his sister, observed quietly as his sister groaned about the impossibilities of magic.

"The woman turned around, almost surprised at the girl's disbelief and told her that magic was and is real...If you believed it. Your father's sister noticed that the woman was blind, almost seer-like. I'm guessing you know who she was, Your Highness."

"Theresa," Mal said and the soldier smiled before continuing.

"After that encounter, your father and his sister managed to raise 5 gold pieces and achieved a music box; an item Theresa had suggested to buy. Once they did, they turned the lever and an eerie music played for the two. The box vanished but nothing else. They went to bed, thoroughly disappointed.

"Later that night, palace guards from FairFax, which is now known as Bowerstone Castle, asked your father and his sister to accompany them to the castle; something Rose, your father's sister, had dreamed about since the day their parents had died. They agreed to tag along with the soldiers and soon found themselves at the entrance of the castle.

"The story drags on. Lucien meets up with your father, asking for the box. When Rose tells him that it disappeared and he rethinks his approach, soon asking the two to step upon a circle. He pulls a lever at the side of the room and a pillar light surrounds them. Lucien is startled by this and has no choice but to shoot both your father and Rose. Rose dies instantly, but your father lives, even after the force of the bullet forces him to the ground below. It was almost a two hundred foot drop; a fall that could have killed any mortal. However, your father is a hero, the thing Lucien was testing for by forcing the two into the circle. Theresa finds your father and takes care of him until he reaches eighteen.

"Your father lived with the gypsies for many years; and eventually married one; your mother, Angela. He left his home to start his journey to become Albion's hero and to get revenge on Lucien for killing his sister.

"On the way, he would meet Hammer, an intelligent warrior known for her strong build and like of hammers. He would also meet Anders, a rich man living in the shady village of Bloodstone. Along with Anders, a mysterious man known as Garth would join the trio, teaching your father the uses of magic.

"At this point in the story, your father was already married to Angela, but had to go off to The Spire, a small kingdom known for it's spiral shape, death, and Lucien. Your father planned to destroy The Spire, but failed. However, years after the failed attack, your father went back to the spire and killed Lucien. However, the damage that Lucien had created had already been done; your mother was murdered, along with her baby, your brother, Logan. Theresa appeared to your father, offering him three prizes; He could have riches beyond belief. He could bring back innocent people who were slaughtered by Lucien. Or he could bring back the ones he loved. I'm guessing you know which choice your father chose."

"He brought back Logan and my mother," Mal answered and smiled.

"Yes," Walter confirmed. "Your father was neglected for many months by the peasants and villagers, but he fought with his claim that his family was WAY more important than anything else. And a few years after this mess, you were born." Walter chuckled. "You were the strangest baby I'd ever seen. You hated it if anyone but your mother or father tried to hold you. You even bit me at one point."

Mal's smile grew. "And you still managed to like me."

Walter approached the king and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I've always liked you, Mal. From the moment I first saw your eyes open, I knew that you were definitely your father's son. You've done me proud, boy. You really have." Walter released his grip on Mal's soldier and turned away. "You best get some sleep now, Your Highness. Tomorrow's going to be a busy day."

"Right," Mal replied and smiled towards his friend. "Thank you, Walter. I...I really appreciate it."

Walter nodded and saluted. "All in a day's work, Boy." And with that, the soldier stepped out of the room and Mal finally decided on getting some rest that night. After all...Logan's trial was tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 17

**Super-long chapter today.**

**So, I'm not doing review replies today because I have a lot to do, but I just want to thank Crimson Endings and Mozzi-Girl! Thank you both for your kind words and Molly, I'm glad you're loving this story. :) I'll try to post a little more so we can get to the best parts. :)**

**I also just want to add something; Kai finally makes his appearance. If you want to know the story of Kai's character, read and there will be an A/N at the bottom. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'll try to update a lot faster so I can start working on Family Relations once more.**

**Please Enjoy! :D**

* * *

A light rain washed over Bowerstone Castle the next morning. Dwellers, Aurorians, and peasants from the streets were ushered into the castle by Natara and her rebellions. Walter trekked down to the dungeons and brought Logan up. He was still dressed in his tattered royalty clothing.

Mal paced silently in the throne room as many of today's trial witnesses filed into the large room, not only to see the fate of their previous king; but to see Mal construct a new change in Albion. They chatted nervously and quietly, some doubting that Mal had the courage to kill his brother. And frankly, Mal was also doubting himself.

Walter entered the room and joined the king's side, smiling lightly. "Alright," he said and slapped his back, "we're all ready. Natara and Oscar will be Albion's voice while Logan tries to defend himself."

"_Tries_?" Mal asked and the solider nodded once before walking to the side of Mal's throne. The king shook his head and took a seat, rubbing his temples. The audience in the throne room hushed and Walter began his speech.

"People of Albion," he boomed, "today, King Malachi Charles Fallon will decide the fate of his brother, Sir Logan Fallon. Lady Natara Williams and Major Oscar Santos will be the voice of the people while Sir Logan defends himself. If you are a spectator, stay behind the assigned lines. We will not tolerate animal-like behavior. Do I make myself clear?"

A chorus of "Ayes" arose in the audience as Oscar and Natara took their stance near the front. Natara kept glancing at Mal, trying to communicate by just raising her eyebrows, but he couldn't catch what she was attempting to say.

"Be calm," she mouthed and smiled. Mal nodded towards her and turned his attention to the audience. They were all waiting for him to begin speaking. He sighed heavily and waved towards the door.

"Bring in my brother," he commanded and the guards followed his will. They came back just seconds later, Logan in their grasp. He didn't bother struggling. He just murmured nonsense. When he was brought before Mal, the guards forced him to his knees and he glared up at his brother.

"Hello...Malachi," he greeted in a snarl. Mal ignored his sass and just continued with the actual case.

"Logan, you've been announced guilty by the people of Albion for countless murders, a new law system that has nearly destroyed the kingdom, and a selfish attitude. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I did it on behalf of Albion," Logan replied darkly. "If it weren't for me, everyone would already be dead."

"False," Oscar growled. "If it weren't for _Mal_, we'd all be dead. If you would have stepped down the moment you received the crown, Major Greene would still be alive, as well as many others who fought against you."

"You fool," Logan hissed, "I have been _protecting _Albion for ten years! I was told by some insane seer that Albion would need a hero and that I could help save Albion! I created those laws to keep everyone in order so we could band together and destroy the _Darkness_."

Mal held up his hand before Oscar could interject. "Wait," he began slowly. "The Darkness? Logan, are you playing games with me?"

"Does this look like a game?" Logan retorted harshly. "You've been in the darkness." He pointed an accusing finger towards Walter. "He's been in the darkness! You both have felt the terrible pain it rained down! I have been living that pain for years!"

"He's speaking nonsense," someone in the large audience shouted and the people began chatting nervously.

"Silence!" Walter called out, settling the crowd. "Let the defendant speak!"

"It was my first mission," Logan snarled, clenching his fists. "Walter and I were the only survivors...But we went through the Darkness's Cave. For days...We were stuck. I wondered what kind of leader you would end up being; especially without me there to protect you. Then...Theresa came. She told me all about the Darkness and what it had been planning to do to Albion for years now. Just last night, she reappeared and told me that in exactly one year from today, terror will overcome the city. Millions would die in what would be the greatest battle of history between man and monster."

The crowd gasped and starting talking once more. Walter waved his hand and they hushed.

"What exactly do you mean, Logan?" Mal questioned.

"Isn't it obvious? The Darkness is coming and this time, it won't be as merciful."

"He's spewing lies, of course!" Oscar accused. "He's trying to save his life!"

"I'd be better off dead!" Logan cried out. "I _want _to be dead! Don't you thin the guilt of putting everyone in so much pain for a decade has weighed down on me? I could hardly sleep every night!"

"Let's just kill him; give him a taste of his own medicine!" a Dweller shouted. The crowd cheered in agreement and Mal stepped down so he was face to face with Logan.

"You swear upon our mother's grave that you're telling me the full truth?" he asked and the former king nodded.

"I swear upon our _father's _grave that I'm telling the truth," he said and shook his head. "Albion is in a lot of trouble, whether you kill me or not."

Mal nodded shortly before walking back to his throne. He looked out at the sea of people. All looked hurt, tired, and especially weak. Mal understood why they were so angry with his brother.

"All in favor of Logan's execution?" Mal called out and the crowd pumped their fists in the air, shouting and cheering.

"Wait!" Natara called as she joined Mal's side. "Wouldn't we be just as _bad _as Logan?"

"He killed Major Greene, Nat!" Oscar shouted. "I say, we take him out the way he did to Ken!"

The crowd was in an uproar once up and Walter unclipped his pistol and shot it into the sky. "SILENCE!" he called. Having the wits scared out of them, the people fell silent and Natara began her speech.

"Look," she said, looking towards Mal and back towards the people. "Albion is a proud nation. We're held together by our strong leaders. I've been greatly effected by Logan's rule; my parents are dead because of him. Don't you think I would like to see his corpse hanging from a tree, or battered with gun shots? I would love to see this man suffer for the crimes he has committed, but isn't guilt one of the best punishments? Logan can't sleep already. Imagine him, for the rest of his life, spending every endless night thinking about the _all _the pain he caused us. The spirits of those he murdered will definitely come back to haunt him."

"She's right," Maria said, stepping through the barricade. No one stopped the strange woman. She joined Natara's side. "As long as I have known Albion, I knew you were never big on taking someone's life, unless they truly deserve. Aye, I would love to see Logan suffer, but if what he says is true—about the Darkness—Then we have to band together. Mercenaries will join hands with Dwellers, Balverines with their leaders that cast them out. Aurora, after so many years, will grab Albion's hand and we shall combat this force of evil and bring peace unto our land once more!"

The audience conversed quietly and some nodded in agreement. But most appeared to be discouraged. Why would they believe Logan? He had hurt them to a point where they were anxious to see him burn.

"You must decide now," Walter reminded the king, who nodded slowly. He raised his hand above the crowd and they silenced once more.

"Logan has caused suffering beyond our belief. I can understand why you all would want his life to be taken away. But I am not reaching that low." Mal looked to his brother, who almost looked dumbfounded. His rebel brother...Just saved his life. "He killed my best friend, Sandra, and murdered an amazing Major. But I, on the other hand, am not like him. I will not take away another life. Logan is spared, but will be serving jail-time. He'll also be assisting the armies in planing for the battle with the Darkness. That is all."

Mal turned away from the angry crowd. They threw insults into the air and Mal cringed as he received each verbal blow.

"Figures that you're just as bad as your brother."

"I doubt he planned to save Albion in the first place; Power Hungry Freak!"

"The new Hero Kind—Ha! I doubt it!"

"We suffer for years and he's just adding more time!"

"Shut it!" Natara yelled out and the audience fell into silence once more. "Hey, you don't know Mal as well as we do." She gestured towards herself and the other rebels Mal had assisted. "And if you can't accept the fact that Albion is on a better path now than it would have been with Logan still in reign, then go somewhere else! We don't want to hear your complaining! You guys are spoiled. Just because Mal sticks to his morals, you call him weak and worthless. You call him Power Hungry. Would a weak king go through so much Hell in a month, just to bring glory back to his kingdom? Would a worthless ruler spend his time running away from the authorities to help underground rebels, dying Aurorians, and begging Bowerstone People? Mal has given food to Mistpeak. He has restored hope in Aurora, and has given the people of Bowerstone a new chance, and all you guys do is insult him? You all disgust me!"

Mal turned back around and looked towards Natara, who smiled faintly. "I trusted this man with my life," she announced, her tone much more calm. "And he's made sure that no harm could fall upon me. If you guys can't accept the fact that we have a great leader now, then be gone with you. The kingdom will still flourish without a few complainers." She jumped back down, in front of the audience to where Oscar stood, nodding lightly.

For the first few minutes, it was silent. The people of Albion shared nervous, angry, and understanding glances. A lot of them looked defeated. Slowly, they all raised their fist in the air; the original sign of the rebellion. Mal smiled and copied their gesture.

Maybe there was hope for Albion after all.

-C.O.D-

"She is certainly one of a kind," Walter chuckled later that night. They sat in the king's quarters. Walter was lazily drinking from a glass bottle of a liquid Mal didn't know of and the king himself was looking over a map of Albion. "You know, if she wasn't with Oscar, I bet you'd marry her in a heartbeat."

Mal's cheeks burned and he lowered his head. "Walter, we've got a war to plan."

"Yeah," Walter replied, "in a _year_." He took another swig and hiccuped. "Why don't we just forget about it for tonight, huh? It's a beautiful night. Lots of stars in the sky...Birds are asleep..." He drifted off into his own thoughts, humming the tune of a forgotten melody.

Mal approached the drunken soldier and whipped the 'whiskey' out of his hands.

"'Ey!" Walter called out, sitting up. "I wasn't done with that."

"Walter, what on earth is this?" Mal asked, examining the bottle. There wasn't a label indicting the brand.

"Give it back, and I'll tell ya!"

"You've had too much already. You're going to have a wicked hangover if you drink more. And we're still working on the medicine to prevent that."

"Fine," Walter replied, waving his hand. "Fine. But only because you're the king." He looked up at the ceiling and smiled. "The new butler brewed it up. He told me, 'This is best Scotch in all of Albion! I call it, the Kalaba Whiskey!' And so I tried some and I couldn't stop! It was just so good!"

"Kalaba...Whiskey?" Mal asked and Walter laughed.

"Funny, isn't it? He named it after himself." Walter sat up and looked towards the door. "Maybe I can get him to make another batch for me."

"No," Mal said and ran over to lock the door, but he was thrown back as the door flew open. A man, around his late twenties, stood in the entrance. His suit was much too baggy for his stick-like figure. Glasses were perched upon his nose and his dirt-brown hair was much too long for the king's liking. A tattoo of a curving dragon was etched into the man's neck. _This _was Mal's new butler.

"Aloha!" the butler called out. "Hey, Walter, glad to see you're enjoying my concoction! I heard you needed a new order?"

Walter jumped to his feet. "You bet!" He bolted towards the door but stopped when he saw Mal on the ground, rubbing the back of his head. "Looks like King Malachi had a little accident!"

"Walter, bed, now!" Mal commanded as he pulled himself to his feet.

"But I want..."

"Bed!"

Walter sighed and nodded. "Alright." He stumbled through the exit, past the butler and Mal sent him a glare.

"What on earth are you feeding my friend?" He demanded and the butler laughed.

"Only the best of what Kai Kalaba has to offer, Your Majesty." The butler, Kai, bowed clumsily and looked up towards the king. "I have extras if you want some!"

Mal shook his head. "Look...I know you're new because I haven't seen you around, but there are people who make whiskey for a living. If you much rather do that, I'm sure there's an old vendor in the dungeons that you can clean up and move onto the streets. The butlers do not make the whiskey; only the trusted cooks of the kitchen."

Kai nodded and stood straight. "Oh! But I'm a butler too! I heard your old one wasn't going to be spending time in the castle as much as he used to, so I decided to step in his place!" He thrust out his hand. "Kai Kalaba at your service."

Mal eyed his hand before shaking it cautiously. "Well, if you're taking Jasper's place, I guess the first thing you can do is clean up Walter's mess and make sure he gets to bed safely. Also, get him a bucket and some water for tomorrow morning."

"Not to worry, Your Majestic-Ness! I've created a pill that'll take away the horrid effects of the hangover." He pulled out a small, brick colored capsule and smiled. "It took me..." But before he could finish, Mal snatched the pill away and threw it into the crackling fire near the map. Kai's mouth dropped in shock. "It took me three years to develop that ONE capsule!"

"I don't want you giving anyone, and I mean anyone, any of your strange, little potions, got it?" Mal growled. "And if I do; it'll be to the dungeons with you." Mal gestured towards the hallway leading to Walter's room. "Now march!"

Kai, afraid that the king might destroy something else of value, exited the quarters and Mal sealed the doors. He slid down into a sitting positioned and covered his face with his hands. "This is going to be one, long year," he muttered.


	18. Chapter 18

**So, I decided to set my alarm clock earlier so I could finish getting ready for school, and write fanfiction for at least an hour. Plus, I was feeling crappy in school today, so my mom checked me out and I decided to finish this chapter. :) Next chapter is going to be a little shorter; for those who don't like to read 3K chapters. :)**

**Also, this is possibly my favorite part in the entire game, Fable 3. It is so amazing, well written, and the gamer gets involved so quickly.**

**Anyway...**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-Mozzi-Girl (The Beast)**  
**LET ME LOVE YOU! Hehe, thank you so much, Beast! I'm glad you're liking this story, because to be fair, I'm loving it. :) Unfortunately, there are only three chapters left. No more, no less. And unless a Fable 4 comes out (which might actually happen sometime next year) I won't be creating a sequel. So let's just hope that game comes out. :D (Then again, every time I keep saying; No, I won't make a sequel. Just look at the Officer Diggs series. On Hostage, I was like, "Nope! No more!" and there are two other stories after that.) Thank you again, Beast! This really made my day! :D**

**-Crimson Endings**  
**One of the hardest scenes in the game; choosing to let Logan live or die. -.-' I always choose live, but I decided to see what the death scene looked like and it was just...Sad...Anyway, I am SO HAPPY I got to bring Kai in! :D My sweet forensic baby. :) Oh, how he makes me smile. I'm glad you loved that little comedy scene I attempted at. :D Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Okay, so before I continue, let me just say, I rushed at the beginning and rushed at the end. Though I love this story, there's a particular part I really want to get to. And it happens to be the last three chapters. So basically, from the end of this chapter, to the next three, this is truly my favorite part of the whole game...Series, even. I just about die every time I play it because it's just so fantastic! I might not be as good writing it, but I'll try to recreate those feelings! **

**Thank you for your support! :D I love you all! :D**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Contrary to what Mal believed, the year slid on by at a rather normal pace.

In the late fall, around a month after the battle, Mal was approached by Sabine, who asked for the king to keep his promise while Anders fought against him.

"You said you'd restore life in my forest," Sabine said and bowed, "I only ask for that."

Anders laughed. "But Your Majesty, if we give Mistpeak our money, we'll lose it all. However, if you use Mistpeak the way it was meant to be used, as a mine, then we could rake in a profit. The cold winter season is almost upon us and the Mistpeak Mountains house, who knows how much, coal. The kingdom will flourish, and the Mistpeak Dwellers will have jobs and earn money! Which would you rather do, waste money on unemployed civilians or have them come up with their own money."

Anders had a good point; the Dwellers _should _make their own money...But Mal promised Sabine.

Mal stood up and nodded towards Sabine. "I shall fulfill my promise to Sabine and his people."

And the trials continued throughout the year. Anders offered an intriguing argument while each person Mal made a promise towards, fought back. In the end, Mal always granted the wish to the person he promised and slowly, the kingdom's treasury began to thin out, leaving just a sack of gold left near the corner; not nearly enough to fund the Kingdom if the Darkness destroyed everything.

But it was too late to think of earning more money.

A year after Logan's sentence, everyone gathered in the War Room. Outside, the world had darkened and lightning tore across the sky. Mal was hunched over a map, tracing the edges of each city. Natara and Oscar stood off to the side, dressed in royal armor as well as everyone else; including Logan.

"What's the plan, Your Majesty?" Oscar asked and Mal shook his head.

"I don't know."

Logan raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "You had a whole year to plan a battle...And you neglected it?" he asked and Mal sighed heavily.

"I know," he muttered. "I failed, okay? I was overcome by the requests of the people of Albion."

"It isn't that bad though," Walter cut in, joining Mal's side. "I mean, think of it; for the last few months, Albion has flourished into a better kingdom than it was with one year ago. Mistpeak Dwellers have food. The Orphanage in Bowerstone has been restored. Workers in the plants no longer slave over twelve-hour days. The accident rates have decreased and more children have parents to return to. Not to mention, after this fight, Aurora will no longer live under terror. Even if this battle isn't won, we still succeeded."

"But what about the money," Kai brought up. "Last time I checked, the sack of gold that had the remainder was gone."

Mal looked up. "What?!"

Kai nodded. "Yeah! It's like it walked out of the treasury and went to a bar to buy more ingredients for a certain butler's beer."

"You spent the remainder of the money we had...On beer?" Mal growled. "When this battle is over, I am going to kill you, Kalaba!"

"Not like he'll already be dead," Oscar scoffed.

"Oscar," Natara muttered warningly.

"On the bright side, there's a _ton _of Kalaba Whiskey, if anyone wants some," Kai added quietly and Mal slammed his hands on the map.

"Out! Now!" He commanded the butler. Everyone looked just as surprised as Kai. No one had seen Mal act this way before. "Get out and don't come back until this war is over!"

"Your Highness..." Walter began, but Mal turned on him.

"Do you want to go sit outside too?!"

"Take it easy, Mal," Natara cut in, and Mal shook his head.

"The kingdom is doomed!" he shouted. "And you're not the one who's going to get blamed for it. It'll be me!"

"If anyone should get blamed for the kingdom's destruction," Logan began, "it won't be you, Malachi. We all knew this day would come. Whether we win or not, we'll still fight. We are not halting because the king forgot to take his nap."

Mal knew Logan was just teasing, but he still lashed out towards his brother. "Haven't you screwed everything up enough?"

"If I haven't turned you into a brave warrior, then no," Logan retorted. "Mal, who made the mistakes here, you or me?"

"You..."

"And who's going to be responsible for those mistakes?"

"You..."

"And who brought Albion back to its feet?"

"Me..."

"And who will fight one more time to keep Albion there?"

"All of us."

"You're not alone, Mal," Natara spoke up and she walked to his side and gripped his hand. "You were never alone to begin with."

"Quite," Jasper agreed from the corner. He had decided to leave the Sanctuary so he could assist in planning for the war. "Sir Walter and I were by your side the whole time."

"And we're not leaving," Walter added and placed his hand on Mal's shoulder. "Not until we're dead, at least."

"And even before I made my mistakes," Logan said, "I was by your side. You were never alone and you never will be."

Mal bowed his head, taking in the silence.

He remembered the night his father died, the only night he felt like everyone had left him. When things got worse, Logan was there to pull his little brother back onto his feet. After Logan went corrupt, Walter took charge of taking care of Mal, as well as Jasper.

"We've got a war to fight," Mal said after the short silence and the others smiled in relief. They weren't done just yet.

Natara decided to set out the battle strategy.

"Obviously we're short on time," she said as thunder boomed in the background. Nervous glances were shared across the room, but she kept going. "So, we're just going to charge right in. Mal, does the Darkness have drones?"

"Drones?" Mal asked and Oscar cut in.

"Minions," he said. "Like with Logan, he had his soldiers."

"Oh, yeah!" Mal recalled and shook his head. "He has metallic birds and bronze knights. He also has this power where he can cause pillars of black ooze to come up from the ground."

Natara nodded slowly. "And are they easy to defeat?" she asked and Mal semi-nodded. "I dunno about the birds, but the knights have a weak point on their shoulder. Lightning is the best killer for them, but I think a sword might work as well. Or possibly a gun."

"So...Just beat the living crap out of the birds then," Walter asked and Natara nodded.

"I believe that's the plan."

The castle shook as another wave of thunder rolled across the sky and a bolt of lightning struck down, near the castle gardens.

"We'll all stick together until we reach the center of the Bowerstone Old Towne. Once we arrive, you chose a partner and branch out," Natara continued and she stood straighter. "And if we die today, we die as heroes."

The rest of the small army nodded solemnly. They knew no matter what, one of them, at least, was going to perish today; but who? Most bets were set on Logan.

It wasn't long after the king was adorned in his armor that the team charged out onto castle grounds where they were instantly met by the warriors Mal had talked about; the bronze knights. Mal looked towards Natara and she smiled, as if this war was just a game. It was really, but just like the old games Mal played as a child, there was always a loser; whether it be the Darkness itself or one of Mal's men.

Mal was the first to take down a knight. Electricity surged through the gauntlet and shot towards the first knight in a bright, whitish-blue light. The knight exploded and the others kept persisting. Natara ran towards the second, her sword drawn and she pounced upon it, driving the blade deep into the shoulder blade. The knight screamed in agony before blowing up.

"Not as hard as I thought," Natara panted, watching the other soldiers fight off the knights. Walter seemed to be having a more difficult time that the others. He sliced through the knight's bronze armor, and it kept moving forward, unfazed, and raising the deadly scythe. Walter kicked the knight back and threw his sword towards him, Luckily, the older soldier was a great aim and the sword buried itself in the knight's shoulder.

Once the knights had been cleared off the castle's property, the army charged deeper into the battle, re-entering the old field in which they had fought the battle that won over Albion. It was much worse here; so much worse.

Bodies of the warriors who had fought bravely against Logan's army, and now the Darkness, lay on the ground, blanketed by the slimy, black ooze. Even innocent children and mothers rested in the streets, their eyes darkened by the ooze. Mal stopped for a moment to catch his breath and keep his heart from stopping. These people were dead...Because of him. Though the others warned Mal not to blame himself, it was hard not to. So many of Albion's citizens were dead already, and the battle had just started. Mal wondered if this is what is was like for Maria, the kind Aurorian lady who had suffered through this pain for a decade.

"Mal, duck!" Natara called just as the king returned to his senses. He fell to his knees instantly as Natara threw her sword. It struck a knight in the soldier and he combusted. She ran to pick up her sword before helping Mal up. "You can't daze out on us," she reminded him calmly. "I know it's a difficult scene, but we're nearly there, Mal. You can do it."

He nodded, still unsure of the whole situation. He had always been unsure. He was unsure of taking the throne, of keeping all of those made promises...Horrified of seeing Albion fall again, because of him. He understood how Logan felt during his reign and his eagerness to give up the throne. Mal was almost tempted to do the same, minus the whole, "Screw Up Albion" part.

The army continued to fight their way through the crowd of knights. The only one having any trouble was Walter, but he tried not to show it. Even when a knight kicked his feet out from under him and threw his scythe downwards—thankfully Walter was able to dodge in time—Walter fought back just as hard.

The knights were cleared off once more and just before the team moved on, a familiar screech rang out. It was like nails on a chalkboard; the army fell to their knees covering their ears and cringing every time it rang out. The large, falcon-like creatures were made entirely of gold, with ruby eyes. Their talons, Mal guessed their main weapon, were sharpened to a razor-sharp point. Their hands were crafted of spiraling drills, also with deadly sharp points. One bird landed upon the ground and shrieked before charging towards Natara. She looked at Mal, panic apparent in her hazel eyes, and said, "Fire."

Mal nodded and charged his gauntlet for another surge. The bird got closer and closer to Natara as she shakily raised her sword to defend herself. Mal had to wait until the bird was right in front of Natara, and directly across from him.

Ten feet...Five feet...Two feet...

"Mal!" Natara called and Mal reared up and tossed the growing ball of fire from his hand, towards the golden bird. It made contact before Natara got hurt, thank goodness. The bird fell sideways, half of it's body melting away, revealing steel gears and springs. The bird shrieked again and charged towards the second Hero King, this time, but its legs fell from underneath it.

The birds filed in to attack, but soon left, scared that they would become a puddle of gold, just as most of their friends had become, thanks to Mal.

More knights charged in before the team could move anywhere. They were able to tear through the wave quickly and make it into the town square just before another attack was made.

"I'll be with Oscar," Natara announced and Oscar smiled faintly.

"And I'll go with Walter," Mal continued and nodded towards Natara. "Good luck."

"You too," she replied and they went out on their separate ways, Mal wondering if he'll ever see her alive again. Maybe he should have said something...

_You've fallen into my trap...Hero King!_

"Oh no," Mal muttered and the Darkness laughed cruelly.

_I cannot be concealed, Malachi. I am everywhere and I am in everyone. I was in your brother, I am in Natara...I'm even in Walter. And believe it or not, Hero King of 'Lightness'...I am in you._

More of the golden birds shrieked above, but they didn't dare touch the ground beneath them. When any bronze knight spotted the prince, they scurried away, whispering in an unknown language.

"What's going on," Walter asked and Mal shuddered. A crack of lightning appeared in the sky and thunder boomed. "Why are they all leaving?"

"We're getting close," Mal replied. "The Darkness is somewhere around here."

They found themselves on the docks, a harsh wind whipping through their armor, stinging revealed skin. An Aurorian ship swayed lazily in the churning sea, but that was about it. Everything was silent.

And then...Everything went dark.

Well, semi-dark at least. Mal could barely make out his surroundings, but knew where he stood and if Walter moved beside him.

"What the hell is going on?" Walter questioned and looked upwards.

_Check-Mate._

Mal frowned and looked upwards to see if he could find the Darkness's mouth, or something that would clear up the fact that he wasn't going completely insane. "Walter, we have to go."

No reply.

Mal quickly faced the soldier and gasped. A long, worm-like creature, similar to the one Mal had 'killed' in the Aurorian cave, was tipping Walter's head back, a razor-sharp pincer caressing the old man's throat. Walter looked horrified, more horrified than he had ever been before. Mal didn't blame him.

The worm-thing looked towards Mal and he finally saw a face, made entirely of a crushed human's skull. In the eye sockets, a fire glowed. The worm-thing smirked before reciting an old prophecy;

_You must fight alone. You will ALWAYS be alone. When it comes down to the final fight, you will be betrayed by your closest friends. Your armies will crumble underneath my wing._

And with that said, the worm slit open Walter's neck and slowly dissolved into a black ooze, slipping into the new opening in Mal's friend's neck.


	19. Chapter 19

**What's better than getting your braces off and only going to school for the final two periods? A Fable of Death update!**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-Crimson Endings**  
**Glad you're liking the story so far, FRIEND! Thank you for reading and reviewing! :D**

**-Mozzi-Girl (The Beast of All Beastliness Who Writes Freakin Beastly Stories!)**  
**You know, Molleh, I've always liked you. And when you send these reviews that make me feel awesome, well, You just take a step higher on my list. :) (Good list! Not like a serial killer list. I haven't made mine yet...:) ) But seriously, thank you so much for your kind words! I really appreciate them! :D Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**So...We're nearing the end of Fable of Death, sad to say. But with the end of a story, a new one always resurfaces. So, I'm proud to announce, with the encouragement of Tori (Crimson Endings) that Cause 4 Death might actually get a sequel! I have an idea that takes place five years or so after the infection and life is somewhat normal. I'm thinking of updating from my iPod, since I haven't tried that and I kind of want to abuse that feature. *insert evil smirk here* That and...I can update from the comfort of my bed, which is always nice!**

**Ooh! Also, I just ordered some new Laptop Hinges and a brand new charger and once they come, I'll be updating a lot more! And if my laptop is fixed, I won't have to buy a new one. :D Happy day. Then again, with my luck, I might completely eff up my computer and have to buy a new one anyway. **  
**But new hinges and charger might mean a new Sims video or two. ;) I actually do have two new videos planned and they're different from what I usually do, which is always nice. Also, if you guys have a suggestion, go ahead and send me one. **

**Okay, I've had a difficult time with this chapter. I didn't start writing until yesterday because I kept wanting to blow my brains out. I'm so glad this chapter is out of the way, but the next one might just be as hard.**

**Okay...I'm done. I have to do more homework. -.-' Thank you for reading everyone! **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

The sky darkened dramatically and Walter lurched forward as the remainder of the ooze flowed into the opening in his neck. Mal stepped back, watching in horror as his best friend was overcome by the dark force.

"Walter?" Mal asked shakily and his friend stood still for a moment, absolutely silent, aside from panting. "Walter?"

The soldier looked up and the King jumped back. His eyes were no longer the friendly shade of brown that they had been since Mal had first met his friend; instead, they were voids of darkness. Ooze dripped out of Walter's mouth and the soldier unsheathed his gigantic, fantasy-like sword.

"_Be a wise man, Fallon, and step down._"

When Walter spoke, the Darkness's hiss over-layed it. He started making his way towards Mal, the sword ready to strike.

Mal dodged the first swing, and despite his bad luck in the past, was able to dodge the many sequences of swings that Walter thrust upon him. Mal unsheathed his own sword; no intent of killing, just defending.

Walter—if he could even call this strange, new being Walter—Crashed his sword down once more, shattering Mal's once impenetrable sword. The force of the blow sent him staggering backwards, but the young prince kept his guard.

"_Even when death is right in front of you...You still refuse to save yourself. You're just like your brother; just like Walter._"

"Water was..._is_ an amazing teacher, and warrior," Mal retorted, pulling out his gun and shooting to the side of Walter's head, so he wouldn't hit him. A small portion of him believed that if he could _scare _the Darkness, then maybe it would disappear. He realized that his thinking was completely stupid when the Darkness willed Walter to kick his feet out from under him. Mal's head smacked the cobblestone with an audible, cringe-worthy _THUMP_!

"_Where's your battalion now, Malachi?_"

"This is my battle," Mal groaned as his foggy vision started to clear up, just in time to see the sword come back down. He rolled to the side and kicked the soldiers feet. Walter fell backwards and a sudden realization crossed the soldier's face.

"Mal?" he muttered and looked at his comrade. The King nodded shakily before the Darkness regained his control.

"_You fool!_"

He jumped back to his feet swiftly, something Mal knew that the old Walter could never do. The Darkness rushed towards Mal, and the King switched to his gauntlet. He threw a raging fire ball towards the towering figure and soon, the Darkness was dazed once more as Walter fought for his control.

"Kill him!" Walter demanded weakly. "Don't worry about...Don't worry about me, Mal! Kill this bloody thing!"

Walter grabbed the side of his head and cried out in pain and rage. The Darkness had taken over once more; and this time...For good. Mal knew Walter was lost in the dark eyes of the demon that stood before him. The only way he could ever talk to his mentor again was if he slaughtered him.

Subconsciously dodging attacks, Mal contemplated the importance of this mission. He knew that one day, he would have to make a choice that would endanger someone's life that he cared for...He just didn't expect it to be so soon and to be Walter.

_Don't worry about me Mal._

Mal smirked slightly. The old sod never really thought of himself, did he? He was always on the look out for Mal and others. Even when he was trapped with Logan, he made sure the King got out safely before his own matters were solved.

"You're such an idiot sometimes," Mal sighed and raised his gauntlet, summoning what would probably be his most powerful attack yet. "But you're the bravest man that I've ever gotten to know...And you're an inspiration."

"_He can't hear you, foolish king,_" the Darkness scowled. He copied Mal's gesture, summoning his own tidal wave of power. "_But soon...You two will be together once more; joining your father and that sweet little girlfriend of yours._"

"I loved her once," Mal growled, knowing that his hold wouldn't last. "And I'll always have a place for her in my heart...But she's not here. She's not the one I want in my life."

The Darkness laughed cruelly. "_Oh yes...That Natara woman. The one who's already betrothed to the handsome soldier...You don't stand a chance. Even if you do win...You'll have to kill Walter. She'll think of you as a murderer, someone she wants to avoid._"

"You're wrong," Mal growled through his teeth. If he didn't release now, his plan would fail. Everything would be lost. "Natara is all about doing what's right...And eliminating you is what's right...Even if it does mean I'll lose my best friend."

His gauntlet began to spark, even though he was using his fire. Mal reared back and prepared to release. "Tell me," he grunted, "what's the one thing that can kill darkness?"

The Darkness didn't answer, but summoned his own attack as Mal threw his pillar of fire towards Walter. All at once, fire collided with the Darkness and the ooze he had summoned, Mal was overcome by the black substance and everything went black and soundless.

_So this is how I die_, he thought almost bitterly. _No final goodbye to anyone? Not even Natara..._

He tried to wrestle his way out, but found no success. Just when he began to give up, the ooze started to melt away. Light broke through and the ooze almost vanished. Mal fell to the ground, blind for a second. He could feel the gentle breeze a fall wind provided. He heard the distant fighting slowly come to an end...And he heard painful moans coming from a few feet away. When sight had been regifted, Mal stumbled forward, falling to the side of a dying Walter. His eyes were still filled with black, but he seemed almost normal.

"_You will never win, Mal Fallon. One day...I will return. And that one day...You won't have Walter to take the blow of the battle._"

Mal knew what he had to.

He ripped the sword from the Darkness's fading grasp and looked in his friend's eyes.

Though they were mostly black, he could slowly see the brown resurfacing.

He could save him...But he was no healer, like the ones in Aurora. He couldn't remove the Darkness like they had done.

Something cold grabbed Mal's hand. He looked down and saw Walter's hand. He slowly looked up and the soldier mouthed two final words.

_Kill. It._

Mal had no choice.

He turned his head away and drove the sword into his best friend's chest.


	20. Chapter 20

**This is my absolute favorite part in the entire game...It was just so well written and it was definitely a tear-jerker. I really hope I didn't butcher it completely.**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-Crimson Endings**  
**So far, things are running smoothly for the sequel, aside for the title. But I'm pretty sure I'll find one tomorrow. Hehe, I bet Natara would've kicked his butt in no time. And Ikr! I was so upset when I played this part and I was like; OoO WALTER! T.T That's probably one of the reasons why I kept his character in instead of swapping it. And really? I always thought Jasper and Alfred were closely related. Huh, I've never thought about that. :)**  
**Thank you for reading and reviewing! :D**

**-mozzi-girl (Beast!)**  
**You're so awesome, I hope you know that. :D First of all, thank you for complimenting my fantasy style! It's definitely my stronger point. :D And I'm super glad you're excited about Cause 4 Death 2! Of course, I won't work on it too much until Family Relations get a little update that it's been needing for awhile now. :) Hehe! Don't you just love reading fanfiction in school? :D **  
**Thank you so much, Molly! :D Talk to you soon!**

**Alright, like I said earlier, I really hope I didn't murder this scene. I have no skill with writing emotional scenes, so this was definitely a challenge. If it helps, I wrote this entire scene based off of Father and Son from Metal Gear Solid 4. If you want to listen to that in the background, be my guest. :)**

**So...Yeah. The final chapter is the next one and then after that, I'll restart my work on Family Relations and hopefully start C4D 2 sometime at the beginning of next year or late this year.**

**Thank you all for sticking with me! I love you guys! :D**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

That's all it took; a simple thrust to the chest. Walter coughed and his eye color returned and the last bit of darkness emptied through the new wound.

"Walter!" Mal cried. "Oh no..."

"Malachi..." Walter murmured, but Mal kept persisting with his talking.

"We need help. We need Natara. NATAR-"

"Mal!"

Mal stopped and looked back down. Blood had replaced the ooze and it was spreading fast. Even though there was a sword, about the size of two children standing on top of each other buried within Walter's chest, he still smiled. "Walter..."

"I have been blind for so many years," Walter whispered. "Ever since I entered that cave with Logan, and several of our men died. We all encountered the Darkness. Because of him...Logan and I were unable to see the light." Walter reached up weakly and cupped Mal's cheek—but because of his size, it was more like Mal's face. "You saved Albion...You saved Logan and I...You've allowed us to see the light again."

"Walter..." Mal repeated, hot tears clouding his vision. "Please..."

"I've always known you'd turn out like your father, Mal; always known. At eighteen, you took a kingdom back into your hands. And now, here you are, saving this kingdom...With only one, simple life lost."

"You're life wasn't simple," Mal said quietly, bowing his head. "I should have done more..."

"What more could you have done?" Walter questioned, almost harshly.

"I could have saved you..."

The fallen soldier laughed quietly. "I am old, boy. I've lived my life and I don't regret any of it. I've fought alongside Albion's greatest heroes, and that's more an old sod like me could ask for."

Mal bowed his head and let the sobs come out freely. "I am so sorry..."

Walter stared at the brightening sky for a moment, causing a brief silence, occasionally interrupted by Mal's sobs.

"Remember," Walter began, his voice quivering now, "when you were just a young lad? Remember the joy that used to come across your face when I recalled your father's adventures."

Mal nodded slightly and smiled weakly. "You were the best story teller..."

"And remember when I would finish, you'd jump around the castle, shouting one, and only one phrase until your mother finally sent you to your room?"

Mal nodded and hung his head. "Teach me to be a hero," he muttered and Walter smiled in...Was that relief? He let loose a low chuckle, the life slowly beginning to fade from his eyes. Mal couldn't bear to watch.

"You've done me proud boy..." Walter began and his body began to relax. "You always have."

In the distance, a woman called out.

"Mal! Walter! Are you two around here?"

With her, she was accompanied by a male. "C'mon, guys! Don't play with us!"

Mal glanced to their direction for a split second, then returned to Walter, but any goodbyes that he had for the soldier were diminished when he noticed his completely relaxed form, his closed eyes, and peaceful smile. Mal's eyes widened, and he began to shake his friend, first gently, then roughly.

"Walter...Walter! WALTER!"

It was no use...He was gone.

"Walter..."

"Mal! There you are!"

He turned around just in time to see Natara rushing towards him. She tackled him into a tight embrace, which soon faltered when she saw Walter.

"Mal..."

"It's been inside him...This whole time..."

"What has?"

"The Darkness. But it's gone now. Everything should be better, right?"

Natara hesitated. "That depends...How are you feeling?"

"Like I just murdered my best friend."

Natara sighed and looked towards Walter's battered corpse. "If I know one thing, Mal, is that you didn't murder anyone. Honestly, you're too much of a wimp to do it without cause."

"You know, when someone is feeling like crap, the normal response wouldn't be to insult said person," Mal muttered and Natara nodded.

"True, but I'm only stating the facts. You're a good person with a tender heart. You try to act tough because that's what was expected of you from everyone in Albion. Society nowadays wants their leaders to show no emotion or compassion towards fallen ones. It's alright to let it all out, Mal." She gently grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

He leaned against her and sighed. "Thank you," he whispered. "It means a lot to me, Natara. It really does."

"Natara," Oscar spoke up and she turned to face him.

"What?"

"I hate to be the one to ruin a moment, but we need to head back to the castle to report the casualties."

"Casualties?" Mal asked and feared the worse. _Is the entire kingdom gone? Were there more who perished like Walter?_

Natara shot Oscar a glare before standing to her feet. She offered her hand to Mal, who gladly accepted. Once back to his feet, he looked back down, this time, his gaze drifting towards Walter's smile. He didn't die in agony, though he had been possessed, nearly burned alive, and stabbed. He just couldn't leave Walter behind.

"Natara, Oscar," Mal said quickly and they both nodded in unison. "Can you help me carry Walter back to the castle?"

Oscar nodded silently and joined Mal's side, assisting him in pulling Walter to his feet. Natara gently removed the sword and cringed lightly. Together, they all marched towards the castle, in respectful silence.


	21. Chapter 21

**Incredibly long ending. Sorry 'bout that! But I just couldn't stop writing!**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Crimson Endings:**  
**Hehe, I don't think Oscar ruins EVERYTHING. This chapter proves that. :) Thank you for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it! :D**

**-mozzi-girl (Beast!)**  
**AWWWW THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D I really do appreciate that, Molleh! It means a lot to me. :) Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**So, the last few days have been incredibly stressful with homework and auditions, but I think it's all slowing down today. I mean, most of the reason why I was so upset was because my room was a mess (I am a very clean person; messes irk and bother me until they're cleaned.) But I just finished cleaning my room and I am at ease...But not completely.**

**I hate to let stories go, especially this one. I started this way back in June and now it's December. Most of the time was procrastination, but hey, 21 chapters is amazing for someone like me.**

**So I want to quickly thank everyone who read this, and a special thank you to Mozzi-Girl and Crimson Endings! You all are amazing!**

**And I hope you enjoy the final chapter of Fable of Death. (Now we can continue with Family Relations!)**

**THANK YOU!**

* * *

The next two days passed by almost too quickly, though all Mal did was hang around the castle, refusing to talk to anyone unless it was important—though most of the time, it wasn't.

When Oscar mentioned more casualties, it turned out that nearly half of the kingdom had been slaughtered by the Darkness and since Mal was lacking money to fund hospitals to take care of those seriously wounded, more were dying every day. Aurorians were shipped in to help remove the Darkness, but at a few days too late. Only one-third of the population survived.

The streets were silent. Children no more laughed and women no more gossiped. Men were working hard to care for dying loved ones, and Mal blamed himself.

Though Kai had spent the last bit of the Treasury on whiskey, the reason why there wasn't a lot of money was because of the choices Mal had made. Sure; they were all good and he kept his promises, but very few were able to enjoy the outcome of Aurora becoming a part of Albion or the restored orphanage in Bowerstone Industrial. This all weighed down on Mal, causing severe depression that would have overcome his life...If it weren't for Natara.

She visited during the few days after the battle, making sure Mal was doing alright. Oscar often accompanied, which Mal didn't mind as much. He had amazing war-stories about Walter that Mal found amusing. Though Oscar had already claimed Natara, Mal's only choice of life-long partner, there were no hard feelings between the two of them. In fact, they grew a little closer when they expressed how much they cared for Walter and how bad his death was affecting them.

On a calm, bright, sunny Sunday, Mal woke up, sick to his stomach. He had been fearing this day since the Darkness was defeated.

"I'll simply stay inside the whole day," he muttered and turned to his side before somebody tapped the door lightly.

"Mal..." It was Oscar. "You in there, Buddy?"

Mal sighed heavily and decided not to reply. Maybe he would go away.

"C'mon Oscar," another voice replied; Natara. "It's no use calling out to him."

"But..." Oscar began but was stopped immediately. Mal sat up, raising an eyebrow as hushed voices were exchanged between the couple.

Just a few seconds later, the door was kicked off its hinges, causing Mal to jump and curse loudly. Natara stood in the entrance, smirking. She and Oscar were both dressed in black armor. Though scared out of his wits, Mal began to wonder if the two ever wore normal clothing.

"Get up, Your Majesty," Natara commanded and strolled to his bedside. Oscar stepped in too, carrying a suit in his hands.

"Was it really necessary," Mal began, "to kick down my door? What if I wasn't wearing any clothes, huh? What would you say to that?"

"Considering you're not," Natara began and gestured towards his wrinkled, dingy outfit he had been wearing the past few days, "I figured it would be a good idea, since you weren't coming to the door either way."

"I'm not going," Mal replied flatly and he fell back onto his pillows and pulled the blanket over his head, much like a whiny two-year old refusing to visit the doctor's office.

Natara sighed and shook her head. Mal expected her to rip off his covers and drag him out of bed, but she didn't. Instead, she sat at the edge and looked at the ground. "Mal...We can't do this without you. I know you don't want to do this, and I know you think you'll be much better if you don't say goodbye, but you and I both know that your thinking is wrong."

He glanced over at her and then sat up. "I _can't _go, Natara."

"Why not?"

"Because I've failed him. He told me that Albion was safe in my hands...But two-thirds of our people are gone because of the choices I made. I thought being the good guy would be easy; no more lives lost. But the guilt of it all is killing me."

"You couldn't have saved them either way," Oscar spoke up. "Not that I'm doubting your abilities, Your Majesty. You cannot have a war and expect it all to turn out alright. There will always be those who die, and always be those who win, but feel the heavy weight of guilt on their shoulders. Take it from me...I've been in all too many of Logan's battles."

Mal considered this and pulled himself to his feet. "Alright," he said. "I'll go...But only for the funeral part."

"That's all we're asking," Natara replied with a smile and Oscar threw him his clothes.

"Now get dressed," he demanded, "we're already running late...And Kai said he'll entertain if you're not down there in the next five minutes."

That alone was enough to further convince Mal.

-C.O.D-

A small crowd awaited past the tomb. A large, white-marble statue of Walter glimmered in the rising sun. Strapped to the statues back was Walter's sword; a relic Mal wished to forget for the moment.

A line of Bowerstone Guards were behind the statue, all holding out their rifles, as if ready to shoot down the crowd. When they caught sight of Mal, they bowed simultaneously, muttering a welcome. Mal gave them a short nod before standing at the front. He bowed his head as Oscar stood up and welcomed the others who had come. Maria and Amy stood further away, Kai next to them. For once, he didn't seem entirely insane. He kept his eyes focused on the statue, even though he looked a bit hungover.

Sabine, Saker, and Boulder took their place in the middle. Sabine gripped his staff and leaned against it, closing his eyes. Boulder crossed his arms and looked down while Saker fiddled with his gauntlet.

Natara stood just behind Mal, accompanied by Logan and Jasper. All three bowed their heads.

Oscar finished his thoughts and a heavy silence fell among the group. Natara noticed Mal standing absolutely still, looking off into space, and she gripped his hand, pulling him back into reality. He looked towards her and sighed before removing his hand from her grip. Logan watched quietly.

The soldiers released their fire, six shots in honor of Walter. As the crowd shuffled amongst each other, Sabine approached Natara, Oscar, Mal, and Logan.

"Funerals," he began, "are just full of sorrowful goodbyes. Why not think about the wonderful hello you are saying as you exit this world of pain and suffering, huh?" He shook Mal's hand firmly. "And let's especially greet the new reign that is about to fall upon our Albion because of your bravery, Malachi." Sabine bowed, his nose nearly brushing against the ground. "It has been an honor, Your Highness. But I must return to my people."

"Thank you," Saker added and Boulder grunted, nodding his head. The three of them trekked off, and Maria was the second to approach the king. She bowed lightly, Amy following her lead.

"You're a hero," she said, smiling. "I never thought the blood of Logan would do so much good to the once fallen kingdom. You have gained my ultimate respect, as well as the respect of the villagers of Aurora."

"Yes!" Amy added in. "Highest respect!"

Mal nodded. "Thank you, Maria. Are you traveling tonight as well?"

"I'm afraid so," she replied solemnly. "But this won't be the last time we meet." She shook the King's hand and smiled. "Farewell, my friend."

Maria began to walk away, before noticing that Amy wasn't following. The young Aurorian was looking past the crowd and towards the goofy butler. He rubbed his temples, biting back the hangover as best as he could. The Aurorian chief strolled over to her companion and gripped her shoulders, before whispering something in her ear. Mal tried his best to make out what she was saying, but noticed she was speaking in a different tongue; Arabic.

Once finished, Amy grinned, pulled her chief into a tight hug—which Maria attempted to recreate—and ran towards Kai, tackling him into a hug. Mal raised an eyebrow.

_When did those two get together_, he questioned thoughtfully. His train of thought was interrupted when Oscar and Natara stepped in front. Of course, they both delivered a bow, Oscar removing his hat and placing it against his chest.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow," Oscar recited quietly and smirked. "Never really thought that quote meant anything...Up until now."

"What do you mean?" Mal asked and Oscar straightened up.

"Well...Ever since Major Greene's death, Walter took the major positioned. Now that he is no longer..." Oscar paused, choosing his words very carefully, "suffering, I have been appointed to major."

Mal nodded. "Congratulations, Old Friend."

"That's not all," Oscar informed. He waved Natara closer and took her hands within his. "For awhile now...I've hoarded a treasure and refused to give her light. I didn't treat her as I should have and I regret everything." He smiled sadly. "I still love her...But she's not mine."

Mal raised an eyebrow once more, before Oscar placed Natara's hands within Mal's. The two looked at each other, then to Oscar.

"My duties call me elsewhere," he replied quietly. "And if I married Natara...Our kids would never have a dad...And Natara wouldn't have a comforter. However, if she went to you...Her life would change for the better; no more running away from the law, or living in the damp sewers, or watching children die. She deserves only the best and I believe that you can give her the best."

"Oscar..." Mal began, but the major hushed him.

"I am trusting you with the love of my life, Your Majesty. I don't want any complaining."

"But...Where on earth are you going?"

"Beyond Albion's boundaries...I'm almost positive." Oscar bowed. "Farewell."

And he walked off without saying or hearing another word.

Mal looked down at Natara, who instantly leaned against him. "How long..."

"Oscar decided just a few days ago," she answered, "ever since he was awarded with Major..."

"He's a great man," Mal complimented, as Logan stepped up.

"Mal..." he began, drawing in a sharp breath. Mal feared a scolding, but instead, Logan spoke quietly. "I won't be here to protect you..."

"_Won't_?" Mal asked and he nodded in response.

"I will abandon Albion; but this time, in good hands. I don't want you to fall like I did, but I won't be present to make sure of it."

"Where are you going?"

"Well...I found a group of fugitives the day I was released from captivity. I told them I needed to stay in Albion until the Darkness attacked, but they offered me a chance to get away, and I leave tonight."

Mal nodded slowly, a sudden realization hitting him. _I'm losing my family. Dad...Mom...Walter...Logan?_

"I don't want you to go," Mal blurted and Logan smiled.

"I don't want to leave either...But you and I both know it must be done." He bowed towards his brother. "I will never forget your kindness, Malachi."

Mal looked towards Natara, who nodded and pushed him forward. When Logan stood straight again, Mal pulled him into a hug. Though taken aback, Logan returned the gesture and they stayed like that for a minute, as Mal muttered, "I forgive you...For everything Logan. I said I never would...But I do now."

Logan pulled away and stared quizzically at his brother before breaking into a smile. "After everything I've done...You're the only one who has forgiven me. You don't know how much this means to me, Mal. I can leave Albion with a lighter heart. Thank you."

He waved towards Mal and bowed towards Natara and began to walk away, leaving no one else to recite their farewells.

"They're gone," Mal muttered.

"Not forever," Natara replied.

Mal nodded and turned to speak to Natara, but noticed she was still. "Nat?" he asked, and she didn't reply. "Natara, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Your Majesty," a wispy voice replied. The king turned around, facing a cloaked woman. "I simply stopped time."

"Theresa?" Mal questioned and the woman nodded.

"Congratulations," she replied. "You have done so much for Albion within this past year. You have gained the trust of Mercenary Leader, Saker, who was set on slaying you. You brought peace unto many troubled villages, including Saker's, who is more than grateful for what you have done. Natara's rebels no longer live in fear, and Oscar is living his dream of becoming Major."

"But Ken...Walter...All of the people who died because they were in the way..."

"With war comes casualties. There is nothing you could have done to save them; their fate has been fulfilled."

It was hard to hear; the fact that even if Mal tried harder...Those lives couldn't have been saved. He sighed heavily, Theresa taking note of this.

"But don't dwell too much upon loss," she assured and stepped closer to Mal. "Look at the beauty of everything you have done so far."

"I know, I know," Mal said and looked down. "I just know I could've done more."

"True," Theresa said, "but that would've resulted in breaking promises. If you turned Mistpeak into a mining area, more lives would be lost. Money could not solve that." She placed her hand upon her shoulder. "Everything is done, Mal. The wars are over. But what happens to Albion from here on out is your choice. I m not going to be with you anymore to guide you on the remainder of this journey. Whether if Albion succeeds or fails, that is your doing. And now, I must also say farewell."

Theresa stepped back, a portal opening up behind her. A small smile spread across her lips as she stepped back and disappeared into the mist.

Time resumed it's cycle and Natara looked at Mal, frowning.

"One second, you're next to me and the next, you're all the way over there," she called out and Mal faced her.

"Oh," he replied, noticing the change as well. "Sorry about that, Natara. I...Just got a visit from an old friend of my father's."

"Really now," Natara asked and Mal approached her.

"Really," he responded and smiled.

_I haven't lost Natara yet._

"Things are going to get better," he stated, "I promise."

Natara smiled and threw her arms around his neck.

"I bet they are, Your Majesty," she replied and they fell into a sweet, lingering kiss. Mal pulled Natara closer and prayed that this moment would never falter.

-C.O.D-

"_And, of course, the King lived happily ever after, and eventually, was blessed with two amazing sons," the Old Hero King replied with a smile. "However, his legacy does not end there."_

"_What do you mean, Dad? You just said he lived happily ever after," Six-year-old Mal questioned and his father chuckled._

"_Well, for starters, there's you, Son. One day, you'll become King of Albion."_

"_But Logan is next in line," Mal replied and the King nodded._

"_Yes, yes I know, but when Logan steps down, you'll be in line next. You, Mal, are my legacy."_

"_But what about Logan? Isn't he your legacy too?"_

_The Hero King glanced towards said boy, who was fast asleep in his own bed, having drifted off early into the story. The King smiled, though it seemed sad._

"_Logan is different, Son. He has the power to be a fantastic leader, but he chooses to be bitter towards those who don't follow in line. He's had a rough life, and that tends to rub off on people."_

"_But what about Auntie Rose?" Mal kept questioning. "A bad man killed her when you were just a little boy. If someone killed Logan, I wouldn't be as nice."_

_The king smiled. "No, I'm pretty sure you'd be more than just nice Mal; you'd be forgiving. Forgiveness is essential to being a great leader. And I pray one day you will realize its power and I also pray that no matter what goes down, no matter who hurts you, that you'll forgive them."_

_Mal nodded and sat back in his bed, fatigue washing over him. "Daddy?"_

"_Yes, Son?"_

"_When I'm king, I'll make sure everyone forgives each other, no matter what."_

_The king chuckled and ruffled his son's hair. "I bet you'll find some way to do that, Malachi. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight." _

_The king stood up and left the room, leaving Mal to wonder about his future reign._

"_Yeah...I'm going to be the greatest king Albion will ever see!"_

And Mal remained true to his word.


End file.
